Rising Rose
by chickenn
Summary: Lolly Rose is a quiet girl, shy at times and maybe a little dramatic. She moves and finds for the first time in 17 years actual friends, little does she know about her friends, and the ways in which they connect, but at what price will this cost her?
1. A Meteor in a dark sky

**A/N: Hey there, so I haven't ever written anything before this, so I'm a little nervous; please tell me if you like it!  
Also; if you do like m writting, tell me if you want Edward's POV, becuase if you do; tell me ASAP and he'll be in it by chapter 4!  
Okay well my inspiration would have to be 'Liliy Swan', she's a girl from England and she's only 14! she's written like 34 chapters and is still going!  
Please review if you like it! If not; I won't bother, but if you do like it, you will get chapters when you review, even if you don't like it, tell me what you would like me to change!!  
xoxo, chicken!**

**1. A meteor in a dark sky.**

I had been living in many different places in the world; I've lived on the beautiful Gold Coast of Queensland Australia, the gloomy streets of England, The beautiful mountains in Austria, I even lived for a short time in Africa, you wonder why, well, because unlike you lucky people, I was never loved by my parents, well parent, barely, but he was not what you would say there for me, he had a lot of power in the job he had, which meant, little time for me. As a child I never thought anything of it, I always had a baby sitter, his burden was lifted, but as I got older it was harder for him to just place a sitter on me, as I became restless, a _rebel_ in his eyes, a disappointment for not living up to my fathers reputation. Of course I was rebelling from him, if you were me, you would be just like me, feeling the coldness coming from my parent, who only bothered when necessary, sending a card for the according holiday, and present for my birthday that would be selected by his secretary. So here I sit, ready to go to my next exchange school, well not exchange, because that would imply that I got to live with a warm loving family, no, of course that wasn't the case, for the past 4 years, I've been country jumping, each time to a small cottage or sky scraper apartment, with an array of maids, cleaners and chiefs, all there to lift the guilt of my parent with a message from him saying that I started school on Monday at Forks High. Great.

"Miss Rose, you dinner is ready, do you wish to eat at the table or in your room?" asked a quaint little maid,

"My room thanks, and call me Lolly; I hate being addressed by my last name." I said politely while she left, it wasn't their fault that my heartless father decided to ship me away from my wonderful life in Australia, I mean I'm from New York, but I was having so much fun in the sun. You're probably wondering about the whole 'call my Lolly' thing; well my name isn't actually Lolly, my full name is Elizabeth-Lillian Rose, I despise it, it's so _proper, _that's why I make people call me Lolly, when I was little my mother used to call me that, my father had most of the say in my name, Elizabeth was from a long line of 'The Rose women', Lillian was my mother's choice, that was the only choice she got in naming me. So when it was just me and her she decided that because Elizabeth-Lillian was too big of a mouth full we changed it to Lolly, as a 5 year old I was ecstatic to know my name was associated with junk food. She was the only one to ever call me Lolly, my father, if he's that at all, called my Elizabeth, not ever saying my nickname or even my full name. My mother though, boy she was a beauty, the most amazing person I had ever seen, even now looking back, she would have put models to shame, she was a beautiful woman I could see what my father saw, not just the normal beauty but the beauty she had seem to come from the inside out. I was always told I had my mother's eyes and lips, it's no wonder my father doesn't want to see me anymore.

Just then I heard my door creak open, bringing me back from my reverie, luckily the maid was facing away to give me just enough time to wipe the silent tear rolling down my face away before she turned around, holding a tray with a glass of cordial, a bowl of soup and bread. My cold day was coming to an end, or so my service thought.

I had looked up Forks on my laptop while sitting in the living room, until hours that were considered acceptable then said my goodnights to the night maids that stay during the night, I had actually looked up all the streets around me, and saved the map so when I went to my room I could print it and take it with me for my night time stroll. My father always made the help look in on me 40 minutes after I had said my goodnights, it was always the same, no matter what country or time zone I was in it was always 40 minutes after I say good night, and they always checked if I was in bed at 7.30 am in the morning. Good thing I knew my father, a little too well, so I knew how to work around his little checkups. So at 10.45 I heard my door creak while they checked up on me, then they closed the door I waited 30 seconds in case they decided to wait at my door listening for my escape, then I heard the two talking in the sitting room. I threw off the sheets and pulled out my body bag, wait let me explain, it's a long bag that I stuffed with pillows to make the shape of a person sleeping on their side, and then I put it on my bed and covered it in my quilt.

Getting out was easier than usual because in this little house I was living in, which was more like a cottage was right beside a main road, and guess who's window was looking right out to it, you bet it, me. So it was as easy as opening the window and hoping out. I noticed as a jumped down that there at my feet a little garden with no flowers; I must remember to add some. Standing there I noticed that there was a severe chill to the breeze, good thing I remembered to put on a hoodie. Strolling along the cold streets was quite exhilarating, I love seeing a new place without the people around to watch me look at the place in awe like a complete fool, seeing it for what it should be. The trees were singing a soft beautiful song with wind, each intertwining to make a most beautiful sound.  
Luckily it was Saturday, otherwise I wouldn't have had my chance to explore the in the night. I worked out that the street that my little cottage was on led straight down to the beach, it a was a little walk but it was most definitely worth it, I got to here the trees sing and then have it slowly change as the wind from ocean made its presence, it was the most alluring sound I think I've ever heard. I made it to the sand and decided even though it was chilly it was bearable, and took of my shoes and socks and rolled up my jeans.

I walked down to water's edge and let the ice cold water touch my toes, as cold as it was, it seemed comforting, of my time when I little at the lake house with both my mother and father, I remember running down to the water's edge and hear them both laugh and then one scold me saying, 'now Lolly, be careful, make sure you don't go too far,' smiling at the memory I let another tear fall, how those days have changed. With my hood up I started to walk down to along the water as it splashed against my ankles I came across a huge white tree, it was odd how close it was to the shore, it seemed to be bleached by all the salt, it had all these roots sticking out in the sand it was like, the roots were put there as natural benches, inviting me to sit. I walked over humming a small tune, mixing it into the sound of the trees song and the ocean breeze; it was like an acoustic version of one my favourite songs.

Sitting there on the Driftwood tree, as I came to distinguish what it was, I drifted back to the Gold Coast in Australia, my last home, I hadn't any friends; it's too hazardous when you're always country hopping, I thought about how I used to walk along the beach there, in the heat, not needing anything more than a pair of shorts and a tank top, it was so wonderful at night, laying on the sand looking into the night sky, something I missed terribly. I decided to walk out of the shadow of the tree and lay on the sand here, closing my eyes I went back to Australia, the sand warm from the sun beating down on it rather than the cool sand I was laying on at this point, drifting back there, I sort of forgot where I was, eyes closed, singing quietly a song to myself,  
I didn't even notice until I heard the bellowing laughter of a man, firstly I thought I might have imagined it, but as I sat up I saw running out of the water down beach near the cliff, were two guys, the first, you couldn't even describe as big, he was _massive_; his strength just rolling off of him as he laughed, he had short black hair and gold eyes looking over to the second man; he was not as big as him but definitely just as masculine as the first, they both looked back to water to then to see two women walk out of the water, one had short black hair spiking out every direction, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, that was until I moved my gaze to the second woman, now if someone asked me the meaning of pure perfection, I would simply point at her, they all had gold eyes, which was odd, I noticed they were all smiling, laughing, enjoying themselves, that's when I realised that were all wearing bathers, but they were like the ones people wore in Queensland; one pieces and bored shorts, I was utterly dumbfounded, how were they _not_ cold? While I was trying to get my head around the idea that they were actually not cold when I saw them all gaze up to the moon in wonder, but it wasn't the moon they were looking, just below the moon was a figure, perfect even in a silhouette, standing motionless, then what I saw next was next to the stupidest thing I have ever seen; _he jumped off the cliff into the ocean._

I sat in the wet sand astonished, completely unaware that they were all laughing, they were laughing? That man pretty much just committed suicide, then I heard the big man yell something out to the other one;  
"Geez, Ed, you'd think standing there in front of the moon like that, you'd think you were some kind of in destructive super-duper god or something." There was humour lingering on his sentence, like some kind of inside joke, the others all sniggered, slowly the man named Ed slowly walked out of the water laughing, that was when I realised I had been holding in my breath, I let it out in a gush, then realised that my breathing wasn't going to help and I knew what was waiting for me within seconds, the darkness, oh great, I was about to faint, I was too far away from the other people for me to think to call them, but as my head slowly made its way to the sandy floor, I saw five figures all stand stock still, stiffly turn and look in my direction, but as they turned to look at me, I had succumbed to the darkness that awaited me.

I started to dream, bright butterflies, and pretty colours swirling around in front of my eyes, and a beautiful song, the trees song, with the ocean breeze and my little voice humming with it, and I knew I was in bliss when I turned and saw the prettiest woman in my eyes; my mother, she spoke to me then,

"Lolly, it's time you woke up," she said with a smile on her perfect lips,

"But mum, it's just so perfect here, why should I?" I argued, but not too defensively to upset her,

"Well honey, there's more exciting things waiting for you, outside of here, I'll always be here waiting for you to hold your breath for a little too long and you succumb to it, I'll always be hiding here," she finished the warmth in her eyes glazing over me,

"But mum where is this?" I asked so I knew how to get back there,

"In your heart dear, remember that my dear Lolly, I'm always in your heart." She finished and she became blurred; slowly I was resurfacing, hearing other voices then my mothers, along with my own, why could I hear my own voice? That's a bit odd,

"Can you hear her heart, it's regulating," one of the males said, my heart? Why could they hear my heart, that's odd,

"Yeah her consciousness is coming together, I wouldn't surprised if she could make out what we were saying because she slowly becoming more confused," another said matter-of-factly, then I could hear what I was saying, or more, _humming_,  
_  
"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even saving you sends me to heaven,"_ Followed by someone who might have been me, but it was so hard to distinguish now, "Mum, you always sang the best," I laid there comprehending who said that, I thought it might have been me, but I couldn't quite tell just yet, another male said,

"Yes Alice, she does sing quite beautifully," That's the exact point that I knew that it was me singing and talking, _me_, oh no. With that my eyes popped open and I sat bolt upright, I looked around me to see 5 people again, but they had clothes on this time, oh no, let's just hope I'm not losing the plot.

"Hey there you okay? I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward, we were..." He couldn't seem to finished the sentence, though I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't drawn his eyebrows down in concentration,

"...Just taking a late night stroll and saw you laying here, with no shoes on and you looked mighty cold." Finished one of the girls, I couldn't distinguish who was who as that point I just wanted to get up and look for the people in bathers, swimming.

"Uhmm, right, cool, umm, I'm Lolly by the way, did any of you see the people swimming? They were down there near the cliff and one of them jumped off it and...." My sentence sizzled out at the end due to how completely mental I sounded, I looked around to them all, but they weren't able to completely cover their side glances at each other in time.

"You did see them, are they okay? Where did they go?" I asked feverently,

"Oh yeah, they were uh, kids from La Push, they are really odd, completely adjusted to the cold water, they could swim in it during the dead of winter," A calm voice told me.  
Huh, so maybe it wasn't as odd as I had thought it was. I wonder what time it is, I looked at my watch, 4.30am, not too bad, still got a bit of time before I needed to be back in my little cottage, then a booming laugh startled me and I jumped a little when I realised I was sitting while they were all kneeling around me, I decided to stand, and they followed pursuit, I looked to the source of the laughing and gave him a curious look.

"Something funny Emmett?" I asked,

"Yeah, I just realised what you said you name was!" And he kept laughing, the others lips twitched a bit but tried to be polite about it, now feeling severely self conscious, in front of five people, and turning a nice deep red for letting people know my preferred name, maybe I should tell people to call me Lizzie or Lilly or something, I decided it was high time I left and headed home.

"Well I should probably go then, nice talking to you, uh, do you guys go to school?" I wasn't sure if I should I would see them at school or not,

"Yeah Forks High, how about you?" The girl with spiky hair trilled,

"Yeah me too, I start on Monday Junior year," I said with a small smile, the girls face lit up,

"I'm in junior year too! And so is Edward, the others are seniors! Oh awesome, maybe we can be friends!" Her face completely lifted, this girl sure had high spirits even though it was the early hours of the morning,

"Maybe," was all I could muster with a small smile and went to walk to the main road to get home.

"Hey wait! Are you heading toward Beach road?"The trilling voice asked me, running up to me,

"Yeah I live on the corner of Beach road and Lava lane," I said curiosity seeping into my voice.

"Oh my gosh! Is your house the little cottage?" She exclaimed,

"Yeah why?" I asked again curious,

"Because, we live right opposite you!" She said getting even more excited, to the point of ridiculous, "Well, me, Edward and Jasper do, Rosalie and Emmett live in their own home because, well, our parents needed... space," she said with a smirk on her face, Emmett grinned like a giant bear, and Rosalie just smiled a small smile, okay she was Rosalie, which must mean this is Alice.

"That's nice," was all I could muster to say, then turned to continue walking, then I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, it was Alice again,

"Rosalie and Emmett are walking that way but do you mind if we walk with you back home since we live so close to each other?" She asked with a wonderful smile on her face, her face fell ever so slightly at my delayed response, but then answered her little down face.

"Oh yeah sure if you'd like to," I said a small smile on my lips, my mother always told my lips held all my sweetness, I used to laugh when she said that, I stopped dead at that thought, whoa, this place was making me think about my mother way too much, we said goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett, and made our way to Beach road, Alice entwined her arm into mine and we walked along the beach in the moonlight.

**Review!Review!Review! And you will be rewarded :D**


	2. A quiet stroll in the night

**A/N: So here is chapter two! Yeah, it's up because my inspiration _Lily Rose _requested so! :D  
Please read and review! AND tell me if you want Edward's POV or if I should stick to Lolly's?  
I have found a lot more inspirations since getting , and if they review they will TOTS get mentions! same for any loyal reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I forget this last time, best put it in,*sigh*, so I gues I sort of don't quite own Twilight or any of the Characters, they kind of belong to Stephanie Meyer...I guess, if you want to the technical...  
BUT, Lolly is MY character! MINE! no one elses :D yay me**

**So here you go! **

**2. A quiet stroll in the night.**

"So, where did you move from?" Alice was trying to be casual, but I could tell that she was bursting with questions,

"Well I moved here from Australia..." Was all I got out before;

"What Australia?! That's so cool, what's it like there? Oh I bet it's sunny a lot!" She seemed like she didn't need sleep at all, maybe she'd had a lot of coffee before going out tonight I mused.

"Yeah it was really nice there, very warm, though I like the cold just a little more." I said looking down at my feet, I didn't really know why I was embarrassed to have them know this, it was odd having people know anything about me, let alone_ wanting_ to know about me, most people just leave me to be my weird and lonely self.

"Oh cool! I love the cold too! Wow! We have so much in common!" She was so excited, that I thought she might explode, I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked from behind me and Alice, I turned, a little surprised, I had forgotten that there were two other people with us, I went red instantly.

Looking down I said, "Oh, it's not very funny,"

"But I'm sure it would be quite comical, is it at the expense of anyone?" Jasper continued,

"Well, I just, sort of, well, imagined, Alice exploding of excitement," I continued looking at my feet, then one of them burst into laughter, I looked up, it was Edward, his glorious face now I could see it clearly, and he did have a most wonderful face, very interesting,

"That... would be... the _funniest _thing... I would... ever see!" He said between gasps, Alice just stood there with a smile on her face looking at Jasper as if it didn't mattered that I thought about her exploding. Then her and Jasper started to walk back towards home, and I realised that we had been standing there, I didn't quite know what to do next, me and Edward just stood there until he finally said,

"Well I guess we should follow their lead,"

"Uh yeah sure," I simply said. We just walked along side each other at the same pace, which was quite slow, because I like to take my time and take everything in, but Edward kept right at my pace, I looked at my watch, 5.25 am, whoa time seems to go so much faster around these people, they certainly were nice but I knew it wouldn't last long, none of my friends ever did, because I was always moving or because they found out about my past, that's it, I am officially freaked out, this place had made me think about my unpleasant past like a million times since arriving, that is seriously weird. I looked over to Edward who had a confused look on his face like trying to calculate something.

"Edward, are you okay? You look a little worried? Do you need to go are you going to get in trouble? I know I walk slow I'm sorry, if you're going to get in trouble I completely understand if you want to go, will your parents be mad? I'm so sorry..." But he smiled and stopped my ranting, I didn't have rules like normal kids because I'm totally different from most kids, I can never relate to anyone.

"What? Oh no, no, no, I was just thinking about why you blushed before, when you said you preferred the cold, I couldn't work out why that would make you embarrassed." He simply said, oh, he was trying to work me out, when I couldn't even do that myself, yeah I'm pretty odd.

"Oh, I just, don't usually open up to people; I mean I did once, but..." My sentence sizzled once more, why was I doing this to myself? I was literally tearing myself up from the inside out. I was going to crack pretty soon. I just knew it. I looked at him then, only to find his eyes boring into mine, they smouldered as I watched him, but I just averted my gaze to where we were walking we were nearly back to our houses now. The morning sky was much brighter now, I noticed but no sun, just cloud everywhere.

"You were saying Lolly?" He prompted but I just whispered my response,

"Oh, just forget what I said, it's nothing of importance," at least for him it isn't he doesn't have to think about being hurt for so long, by someone he actually trusted for so long.

"Sorry, Lolly I didn't mean to upset you," He apologised instantly, I just gave him a weak smile then said,

" We should probably keep our voices down our houses are just up ahead," he looked into my eyes then with a question written on his face, "I'm not supposed to be out," I simply stated, he grinned then widely.

"Oh, someone's been a naughty girl, are you parents going to be mad if you get caught?" He whispered, we were inclining into each other now,

"Oh no I don't live with my parents, I live by myself, with the exceptions of maids and cleaners." Oh dear, another thing about me out in the open, no doubt when I get to school the entire student body will know.

"Oh, I didn't realise..." He whispered, looking down at his feet but didn't blush, now why can't that work for me?

"Oh no it's okay I've been living like this for a long time," I said with a small smile which he returned, "well it was nice to meet you, and thank you and your family for stopping to see if I was okay," I continued to whisper.

" That's completely fine, and I'll let them know, nice to meet you Lolly," he put his hand out and I shook it, I wasn't wearing gloves so my hands were freezing but had he thought ahead and had a pair on.

Walking over to my garden I took one look back and saw him smile at me and walk over to his house, but I had other things on my mind, like all of the horrid things I had been keeping down for a long time, I climbed into my room and put the body bag back in its hiding place. Then, I went to change, I went to put my watch away, the one my mother had given me when a was 6, it was purple, my favourite colour and I always made sure it worked and I had it with me, it was gone, where had it gone, I was so tired from fainting that I just let all the bad thoughts flow into my mind, and as I did I crumpled to the floor, I hadn't even managed to close the window, I just laid there and thought about my mother, all the great times, then the not so great times, when I first learnt that she gone, how ignorant I was to believe that _'mummy has gone away for a holiday' _ugh, how could I, then there was Alec, dad's associate, who decided at the age of 11 I was ready to become a woman, that man is the most volatile man in the history of the world, he was much younger than my father, but he seemed to be quite close to dad, and we was like my big brother, and when my mother left,he was always there for me, I had never felt so selfless in my life, I just had to sit there and watch him stumble into my room during one of daddy's work functions, then watch him saunter drunkenly towards me saying, _'now is the time you learn how to become a woman but if you ever tell of this secret you will be hurt bad'_ , the tears just continued to fall down my face, crumpled in the ball that I was I had no other thoughts but ones of the past, the crying got worse, I thought nothing could compare to this feeling, that was until Edward decided to peak into my room, his head was through my window looking at my bed,_ oh great._

He spoke my name while looking at my bed, but then he realised where I was, I tired to lay silently under him so he wouldn't notice me there, that was until I hick-upped; a look of shock fell upon his face and as agilely as a mountain lion, he jumped through my window, over me to in front of me, he knelt down and spoke with just concern,

"Lolly what happened? Are you okay what's wrong?" He spoke the words write at my ear, his breath caressed my neck, it was icy, though I didn't shiver, I just whimpered, like the useless fool I was, I finally get some friends then I go and breakdown like a complete weirdo right in front of one of them, then all of a sudden he pulled me up to sitting and he sat beside me while I leaned on his shoulder, my arms still wrapped around knees while I cried and shook, he was reassuring me, wiping away my tears, when we'd only known each other like 5 hours, great I look a huge freak.

"I'm-m, s-sor-ry, y-you wer-rn't s-supp-posed to s-see me l-like t-this," I spluttered at him.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm sorry for intruding, though I'm not now, if I can help you, but really, I just came here to give you your watch back, it got caught on my glove when we shook hands, and I know I don't know each other well, but Alice said she had a great feeling about you, and her feelings are generally right so for now, i'll be here, to be a friend because you mean a lot to Alice already so please tell me what's wrong, Alice would never forgive me for not helping you," he said all of this into my ear and my crying was slowing to sobs, I looked into his eyes, I knew my eyes had fear in them but his didn't mirror mine, he had a pleading in his, so I obliged, but didn't let him see the heart of my pain, I must be strong,

"It's just, some stuff, I was thinking about previous to our encounter," luckily voice had steadied but it was no more the a small whisper. "I feel incredibly silly right now," I said looking at the way we were sitting, I tried to get up, he didn't let me move for a moment then he let go of me, that was odd. I went and sat on my bed, he followed, he then handed me my watch I held onto it for a moment then put it on my dresser and sat down again.

"I really am sorry for my appalling behaviour," I whispered to him slowly looking up at him, but his expression was odd, his eyebrows, were mashed together,

"Please do not apologise, you thought your tears were safe, though, if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm sure any one of my extended family would be willing to listen," he looked to me for me to forgive him,

"How do you know anyone's intentions or feelings towards me?" I asked doubtfully,

"I have my ways, so just believe me when I say that me and Alice aren't the only two who enjoy your company," He said smiling slightly

"Okay let's just settle that, we both have our own opinions," I compromised and he smiled at that, I yawned involuntarily , though I had had a big night, I was going to be sleeping all day I could just feel it, Edward then smiled again,

"you're tired, I'm sorry, I'll leave you to it, sweet dreams Lolly," He whispered and I thanked him as he left about giving me back my watch. The significance in that gesture will never be known to him but it will to me. Whoa, I have had some adventure, seeing La Push Kids jumping off cliffs, swimming in ice cold water, fainting, meeting Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Edward, having a mental breakdown, Edward looking after me, yes, this Adventure has been odd, time I hit the hay and forgot my worries for a couple hours, hopefully the maids wouldn't make too much noise I hate when they're all chirpy and loud, boy I just want to yell at them, but then I realise it's not them I really want to yell at. With my eyes closed I was finally able to clear my mind, there was something similar about Emmett and that La Push man laughing at an_ 'Ed', _okay so I was too far gone to jump up and walk over and ask them, maybe I was already dreaming, Forks is seriously freaking me out. My brain already gone to mush after 2 days, I wonder what the rest of the year holds for me.

Waking up in a sweat is not always a good thing, especially when you're in Forks, which is cloudy and cold nearly all the time. That's when I realised my memories hadn't gone away in my subconscious, they decided to reappear, with big bright colours, and flashes, not something you want to happen on a daily basis. I looked around to see what time it was when I realised I was laying the wrong way around, huh, I wonder how that happened, I found my alarm clock which was reading 2pm, not too bad, at least I got a good night's sleep before I start school tomorrow, because I know tonight is going to be a whole other matter. I got up and washed my face and brushed my teeth then decided that I should get dressed for my day,  
deciding on a black v-neck shirt and purple jeans, with my favourite silver flats, I was ready for my day, what there was left of it at least. Heading outside the chief seemed to know I was awake, he had made me a sandwich, I ate half not very hungry, then decided to go for my 'first walk around the town' telling the maids when I would return.  
I walked out into the cool breeze; it felt good on my face.

I decided this time to go towards the shops, having a look in all the windows, I noticed just how different it was here compared to everywhere else I had been, it was so natural, all the people knew each other, saying good afternoon to each other as they passed, I walked along until I came across a pier, went right out to the edge, then I laid on my front and tipped my head over the edge; it was a great feeling I used to do it all the time in Queensland, though at night when no one was around. There was no one here either, but it was daylight, I wonder if I got any looks, maybe people thought I was being sick or something, with my eyes closed I listened to the water thrashing against the shore, and the seagulls making themselves known to all, thought there weren't many. Somebody then grabbed me, and stood me up.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked my eyes piercing into the persons that lifted me up.

"Oh I thought you were sick or something, I thought you had like passed out," the boy said, though boy wasn't the right word, he was huge, more like a man, but his vocabulary wasn't quite as sophisticated, he was tall, had russet coloured skin, short black hair and deep brown eyes, looking quite alarmed for my anger.

"Well I hadn't I was simply listening to the ocean okay," I said my eyes continuing to pierce into his, when I got mad they turned a sort of deep blue colour, though my eyes are green, they flash blue, like the ocean, my mother used to say, when someone provokes me in any way.

"Oh uh, sorry, I just thought you might need some help," He said apologetically,

"That's okay, I probably looked funny there anyway," my anger subsiding,

"Yeah, you did, oh I'm Jacob by that way, Jacob Black." He said with a grin on his face, holding out one hand, I shook it and it was incredibly warm.

"I'm Loll-, Lilly; my name is Lilly, Lilly Rose." From the reaction of Emmett last night I wasn't taking any chances.

"Nice to meet you Lilly, sorry again about before, maybe I'll see you around," He said before walking away,

"That might or might not happen," I said under my breath, though he seemed to hear me and falter in his step but continued on. I walked back toward my little cottage, maybe I should name it, umm, how about Rose Cottage, no, uh, Lilly cottage, no I know, Lolly Cottage. Yes, that's perfect, so as I neared Lolly Cottage, I decided that it was too early to return and made my way into the woods behind my house. I stopped by my window and got out a sketch book and pencil from my table and walked into the woods, it was quite beautiful, so I thought I might draw some of it. I found a small clearing and opened up my book, I sketched out the trees and flowers around me, they were beautiful, all green and brown mixed with the colour of the flowers, sitting in silence was how I liked it best, just by myself in contentment. I finished drawing the scenery around me and decided to go through all my sketches, I had nearly filled the whole book, with pictures of the places I've been; there was ones of beaches, mountain sides, vast desert planes, cities by the water front but then there were ones of places long before this time:  
there were ones of toys I used to love, the flowers around my window as a child, the lake house, but then I came across some other ones I had done, I was always told I had my mother's gift of creativity and drawing, it was one of my father and his colleague, they were both smiling, and had an arm over each other's shoulder, ugh, this used to be such a happy memory, I quickly turned the page, only to come across one of my mother, only two days before that horrible day, when I lost her forever. She was just sitting looking at some flowers we had grown together and she was smiling, the sweetest of smiles, I wish those days would come back. Slowly tears fell down my face and I closed the book so I wouldn't ruin the pages, by myself it felt good to sit and remember her, I decided to make this my place, of remembering my mother, because this was the sort of beauty my mother possessed. Suddenly my book was taken from my hands, I looked up to see Alice holding it,

"Hey Lolly, what's this, whoa! These are amazing! Whoa, did you just draw this one? It looks exactly like the forest!" She said examining my sketches while she sat next to me,

"Yeah I drew them," I said shakily, that's when she realised I was upset,

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were upset, I just saw you sitting here and thought it would be fun to sneak up on you," she said,

"Oh it's okay really, just let a few tears fall, don't worry." I said smiling at her, she didn't need to be sad, and I was already feeling better from how nice Alice was about my drawings.

"Oh okay, you sure you're okay, Edward said he found you upset last night, he was really nervous about intruding on you," great, now people think I'm some massive cry-baby.

"Oh no, really it's okay tell him for me it's okay, this place just seems to heighten my emotions," I said smiling still, "and I just seem to keep getting caught."

"Sure, I'll let him know, but it's okay to let out your emotions, I think it's just that we Cullen's seem to catch you in action," She said smiling, I was really starting to like this girl.

"Yeah I guess that's what it is," I replied,

"So, what are we doing now?" She asked,

"Pardon," I asked a little confused,

" Well I thought we could do something on your last night of freedom before we start school tomorrow, if you want," She looked at me with pleading eyes,

"Uh, sure what would you like to do?" Asking her was a good idea, because my idea of fun just isn't quite as normal as most peoples.

"Well why don't you come over and meet my family, properly this time and not where you wake up with all of us around you?" It sounded reasonable enough.

"Sure I'll just go home and change and let the chiefs know they have the night off,' I said smiling.

"Oh excellent! You have a sense of fashion!" she said eyeing my attire.

"Well not really I just like colour," I admitted, "And I like to use money on clothes because it makes my dad a little mad, he thinks it's a waste of money." I finished with a small evil smile on my face.

"Haha, Lolly you crack me up," She said laughing and rolling on the floor.

Then we got up and walked back to our homes, she went to tell her family I would be coming around and I went to get changed, I was quite worked up, this would be one of my first times in a very long time that I would be going to a friend's house to meet their family. Though nerves struck me a little because two of them have seen me crying and it means they know I'm vulnerable. Not always a great thing, well at least they didn't know of my great turmoil.

**Hey! Review please! If you review you will get more!! but I need to know ASAP if you want Edward's POV?  
Review the girl who reviews wholeheartedly! You want a review? read mine, review me and tell me to hit your story! **

**x  
Chickenn**


	3. What a night

**A/N: Heya, decided to update coz I'm just so totally awesome, yeah you think so? aww how nice :P**

**Yeah this is just dedicated to my reviewers coz they totally ROCK!**

**I guess you want some kind of disclaimer yeah? You know the drill, I don't own the Twilight Characters, JUST LOLLY :D and a few others that might come in later :D**

**Good reading to you all :D**

**x  
Chickenn**

I got ready in a sort of blur, for some reason, all my clothes weren't good enough for this evening, even though they saw me in a hoodie and rolled up jeans, I couldn't quite find the right thing to wear, great. I was standing in my bra and tracksuit pants, when out of nowhere there was a little pixie face pressed up against my window.

"Argh! Alice! What are you doing?" I said covering myself up.

"Thought you might need some help, and I was right," She said once she had opened the window and jumping into my room, with a grin on her face.

"Well, thank you Alice, I do need some help." I admitted, looking at the pile of clothes on my huge bed, I really love the size of my bed, it's a queen size, I'm a bit of a rough sleeper, and I like to roll and I enjoy the centre of my bed. Alice brought me back to the present by throwing some clothes at me; I went into my adjoining bathroom.

She gave me a blue silk halter top, showing my collarbone and quite a bit of my back, though my long wavy hair was flowing down my back, it's a midnight black, so in the light, it had a natural blue tinge to it, it's odd I know when I have green eyes, and some blue skinny leg jeans with awesome purple and green swirling patterns starting on the back pocked and going all the way down the jeans to the ends, and to finish it off a pair of midnight blue heels, a very good choice on her part, I had bought this stuff just for fun because of the hefty price tags they had on.

But then I thought about the face that my arms and a substantial part of my back was showing; I was going to get very, very cold.  
I walked out and I didn't realise that Alice was wearing a deep red dress, that was strapless, and stopped just above her knees, it hugged all of her curves in the right ways, she had on black peep toe heals; Jasper was one lucky man.

"Alice aren't we going to be cold?" I queried as she applied make up to my face without even asking she just started, looking in the mirror she left my hair natural but added some eyeliner to the top of my eyelids and mascara, with just a touch of foundation, a very natural look, it made me look semi decent.

"Oh no, our house it quite warm we will be fine, besides, everyone will be dressed like us, my family have gone to a lot of trouble for tonight," she said simply,

"Oh you really shouldn't have I mean, we only met last night, and that was because I fainted," I said quietly,

"You are our new neighbour, of course we have to! If we hadn't met last night it would have only been a matter of time anyway; Esme, our mother, well Emmet, Edward's and mine, said she was going to ask me to ask you over one night once school started, so really we just got a head start on it." She finished happy with herself.

"Oh okay, well if you want you can exit through the door with me if you'd like unless you want to use the window again," I said smiling, and she returned the smile, and we both walked out of my room, luckily, the maids were busy in the laundry, and I yelled a goodbye and made my way to the front door.

Walking over to the house I never realised how amazing their house was, I swear, it was all white with big glass windows all around to show different rooms, on the second level of the house was a balcony, leading from someone's room, well, whoever it was, was one lucky person. The front doors were a dark mahogany colour with a big knocker on one of the doors. Alice just opened one of them as if it was as light as a book.

Walking in I was amazed, right in front of me was a large staircase, leading to the second floor of their extravagant house. To the left was a sitting room and to the right was a wonderful dining room. We walked around the stairs to the back room which was the kitchen; the whole back wall was glass, it was amazing, outside was a deck and a backyard the size of a soccer field, it was utterly stunning; the only thing missing would be if there was a sunset.

Waiting on the patio was six very nicely dressed people; only four of them I knew, I assumed the other women to be Esme, though I didn't know the male. Walking outside Alice announced our entrance.

"Hey everyone, Esme, Carlisle, you haven't yet met Lolly, here, Lolly this is Esme and Carlisle my parents," She said with such reverence, she must really love her parents,

"Nice to meet you Lolly, quite an interesting name you have there," Carlisle mused,

"Yes, it is quite nice to meet our new neighbours," Esme said giving me a hug, she seemed colder than me, huh, maybe we should go inside so she doesn't get sick. Though, I realised she had said 'neighbours' implying I lived with my family, great, now I have to explain.

"Well uh, actually..." I started when someone interrupted me,

" She doesn't live with family, actually," I turned to see Edward speaking with a formal look on his face, almost as if asking anyone to question his words, it was quite nice to have someone do that for me, I usually just rely on myself.

"Oh, well love if you ever feel lonely there is always a place here for you," Esme said with such compassion, I smiled at her with warmth, it was hard not to,

"Thank you, really," was all I said, looking at them all then at Edward, trying to show him my true thanks for saving me from that.

"So Alice, where are we going?" Rosalie asked while sitting on Emmett's lap running her finger through his hair.

"Well there is the Queen Elizabeth 2 in the harbour for the next couple of days, and I decided to book us some tickets to go on it, because they have dances on, and I thought it would be fun!" She said like a happy child, I wonder how much caffeine is in that girl, that's when it hit me, she had organised this so I would have to go with Edward, _Edward! _Oh no.

"Is it just us Alice?" Asked Carlisle,

"No, Tanya, Kate Carmen and Eleazar are coming too, they are meeting us there!" Alice said excited, then turned to me knowing that I would be confused, "they are family friends of ours, they're like our cousins."

Oh cool, at least I could sit and with someone and not look like a fool. I smiled at them all, and then it was time for us to leave. We went to their garage; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett all got into a Mercedes, whoa that is one fine car. Then Me, Alice, Jasper and Edward got into a yellow Porsche, wow, they have nice cars! Alice and Jasper were arguing who was driving, but Jasper won because Alice was wearing heals, that would enable her from pushing the pedals. Me and Edward got into the back and Jasper and Alice in the front, as we drove, following the Mercedes, Alice put on the radio and held Jaspers hand while singing, it was to a Cascada song, Every time we touch, the candlelight version, so much better, and pure. Looking out the window, I started to sing unconsciously, I really did like that song.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know." I stopped dead in my tracks, I was hardly singing loud enough for myself to hear, let alone Edward, I looked over at him in confusion; "You could hear that?"

"Oh no, I was talking about on the beach, you were singing, it was... lovely." He said with a smile, but I couldn't remember singing on the beach with people around me at all only when walking by myself.

"I didn't sing on the beach?" said confused now.

"Oh no, it was when you fainted, you started singing, and it was nice." Humour evident in his face, my eyes flashed a blue; I knew it because I then turned a red colour on my cheeks. He looked right into my eyes, obviously seeing the change.

"Well I hope it was entertaining," I said still looking straight into his eyes.

" I didn't mean to offend..." His sentence was cut off by Alice explaining that we were there now.

Getting out of the car I got see to see the sheer size of the boat, and it was wonderful; I forgot all of my worries from the car. Walking over to the others, we all waited for the others to arrive, all the boys had suits on and the girls had similar to me an Alice on, we all looked quite nice, though I was the only one wearing jeans, but I was happy in them, then, I saw four people walk up to Carlisle and the others, when Alice introduced me to them;

"Carmen, Kate Tanya, Eleazar; this is Lolly, Lolly; Kate, Carmen Tanya and Eleazar," She said pointing to each, and I simply smiled and nodded to them. I got the feeling that Tanya didn't care, she was staring intently at Edward who was chatting with Emmett and Jasper. Maybe they were together, that would be reasonable, he is very attractive after all and she was certainly beautiful as well. I saw Edward look over at me with a strange look on his face, like he thought he heard me call his name or something, but I just returned the confused look and he smiled, we then walked up the bridge leading to function room where the dance was. Once inside Alice turned to us all,

"Now once every one is on the boat is going to go for a trip around the harbour so we won't be able to get off so make sure you have everything," Everyone nodded in understanding the we made our way to the maître de who showed us where to sit, then the music began and people slowly started to disburse onto the dance floor. I sat and watched Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie all dancing around each other, spinning and spinning I was amazed the girls weren't dizzy yet.

I was sitting next Kate who was talking with Esme, when Tanya stood up and walked over to Edward and asked him to dance, he looked at me, and then accepted her offer. It was odd that he looked at me first, if it was his girlfriend he wouldn't have hesitated. I watched for a bit longer and looked around the place it was quite beautiful, it kind of reminded me of the rooms in the 'Sound of Music' movie, when they have a party, I then noticed a door leading to the top deck, and decided to have a look at the harbour while they danced, and excused myself from the table.

Outside the wind was cold but wonderful on my skin; I took one deep breath and made my way over to the railing at the front of the ship. All around me were people smoking or talking to people intimately. Standing by the railing, I felt a little better, I usually don't talk to too many people and I just seem to be the centre of attention the last couple of days, not even being able to cry in my own room without someone showing up. Someone then tapped me on the shoulder; he was tall lean, he had black hair and was wearing a black suit with a blue tie.

"Hi there, I'm Felix, I was just wondering if you would like to dance inside?" He was quite polite about it all really, and it wasn't like I couldn't dance, I just wasn't used to dancing in public with someone.

"Uh, sure why not," I said with a smile of determination on my face, I made friends within a day of coming to this place, why not try out something new like dancing.

We walked inside to see lots of people dancing around each other, though Edward was nowhere on the floor, I just took Felix's hand and we made our way onto the floor, I saw Alice and Rosalie dancing with their men briefly while dancing myself. As we danced I noticed Edward standing in a small crevasse with Tanya, though it looked like Edward was uncomfortable; Tanya was kissing his neck and moving her way up to his ear, and he had a look of giving in, that was when I stopped dancing.

I don't even know why, I just abruptly stopped, looking at them, and I saw Edward looking at me with a look of horror on his face, mirroring my face, but I didn't even realise what I had seen had affected me until I felt a tear roll down my face, when I said sorry to Felix who was trying to see why I had stopped dancing, and ran outside, but it was too crowded there, so I moved quickly to the back of the vessel, there was no one there, and there was only a few lights on in comparison to the front. I sat down and took my shoes off then and put my feet over the edge of the boat and leaned over the railing breathing a deep sigh.

Why was I upset? It's not like he's mine or anything, for all I knew they were an item. I had no right to be offended by what they were doing that's when I felt a pair of eyes on me, I figured it would have been Alice or Esme, but the person who sat down beside me had a suit and muscles for days.

"Emmett, you're missing the dance," I said, my voice was very small though,

"Yeah well, Rosalie and I saw you run off, and Rose isn't too good with talking to someone who is upset, so I came out," He said with a smile, I didn't know him too well, but I knew he was here out of the goodness of his heart, he was so pure, so happy, so content to be with Rosalie forever, by the way he looked at her.

"Yeah, I know silly reaction huh, sorry, I mean I had no right to react like that I mean, if... they... are... together... then..."But I didn't get to stutter the whole way through the sentence when Emmett stopped me.

"What? Who? Edward and _Tanya_? Ugh, ew no way, that girl has been trying to get her hands on Edward for years now, and she won't take the hint, or even the blunt statement, and I've told her a few times, but she is persistent." He said with a grin on his face though his eyes were troubled,

"What's that matter Emmett? You seem worried," I asked, I felt truely concerned about him,

"Well, it's just I am Edward's brother and I know him, and I think he likes you, and I mean you are hilarious, it would be so awesome to have you around fainting and stuff! But he's an odd one and he will not be able to tell you the way I can." He finished pretty quietly,

"But, why would he like me, I'm nothing amazing, I'm not like those beautiful people that want him, people like Tanya..."I let my sentence die out.

"Tanya has nothing on you! So you should just go and get him!" Emmett said with a smile on his face and patted me on my back, he stood up and just as he left I said a small thank you, and I heard him chuckle. Sitting there I thought about Edward, his beautiful face, his smile his eyes, then, I remembered him just before, with Tanya, they were probably still there, having fun, I guess, I should just go back to my having no friends ways. Because that's why I was born; to be alone, and not with Edward.

"Hah, me with Edward right," I said quietly to myself, thinking of how absurd that would be, but how much longing there was in it as well.

"Why are you so doubtful of yourself?" Said a figure from the shadows, I stiffened and turned, there walking towards me was none other the leading man himself. Edward.

"What are you doing here; you're going to miss all the fun," I said trying to be casual but my voice was too small and a little shaky.

"It was no fun to see you run away the way you did," he said sitting down next to me.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I don't know what came over me I just..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence,

"If I hadn't seen you run away I would never have been able to escape Tanya roaming hands that I certainly didn't want." He said lightly, I mustered up a small smile but then I had to look away from him,

"Lolly, please look at me," he sounded like he was pleading with me, but I just couldn't at that moment, because all I could see was him with her,_ touching_ him, and I just felt sadder, then he took my chin in his hand, it was cold and stone hard but I didn't notice at the time, because we were staring into each other's eyes, we just sat like that until he spoke,

"Lolly, Tanya is a thick as a block of wood, she is never going to understand that I don't want her, now I have had more fun watching you cry then from dancing with that girl, and that's saying something," his eyes were boring into mine, and I didn't know what to say so I went with the truth,

"But you don't know what you're getting yourself into, by wanting to be friends," that was all I could say while a number of silent tears fell down my cheeks, he saw them and kissed them away slowly, but they continued, then he looked me right in the eyes and wiped away the tears with one cold finger, I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, it was quite peaceful sitting in silence with him, it wasn't awkward at all, but then I heard a tinkering voice travelling to me, calling my name,

"LOLLY? Where are you?!!" Alice.

Ugh.

**Tell me what you think in a review! Got any Ideas, let me know!!**

**x  
Chickenn**


	4. Let the school mayhem begin

**A/N: Hey! What's up! So here is chapter four, I had soo many things I wanted to mention in this, but I can not remember any of it for the life of me!  
Well okay I remmeber that I wanted to appologise for any spelling errors, I edit this myself so sometimes I don't see them.  
Ugh! This is sooo hard! Think Chickenn Think! Well, I don't have a regular time for updating I just do it when it is in demand, like today, my good frend Tempest wanted me to so I did :P OH! yeah please Review AND tell your friends about it! The more love the better! And some of my inspirations, who I have been reviewing should know that i spread the love about their stories, so do the same for a faithful reviewer :D  
Okay I think that was everything, If i forget anything I A/N it in Ch. 5!  
x  
****Chickenn**

Disclaimer: I dont the Twilight Characters unfortunetly, but Lollly is MINE and some others that will come in later :D  
Rannen - Like me!  
Chickenn - Yes you Rannen now shh!  
Rannen - But it's sooo exciting the power I have I HAVE to tell them!  
Chickenn - If you tell them I will cut you out this instant do you understand?!!  
Rannen - But!  
Chickenn - No buts! Do you understand me?!!  
Rannen - Yes Chickenn -______-

I woke up late on my first day. Great. Because I was awake nearly all last night thinking about the whole adventure I had been on, it was something I just simply couldn't comprehend. After going to see Alice when she called me, the boat was nearly at the dock and we went inside for a last dance; me, Alice and Rosalie decided to get our groove on together, they were so much better at it than me, but I just laughed and smiled while they pulled some incredible moves, that had all the males staring uncontrollably. Emmett, Jasper and Edward weren't enjoying that too much. It was so much fun, that I forgot that the next day I would be subjected to a lot more people than I really wanted to be.

I got out of bed and stumbled around quickly throwing on a pair of jeans, pink flats and a purple top.

Then I realised that I was going to be cold, so I threw on an electric blue jacket, I really do love colour. The chief already had some lunch packed up for me, so I just grabbed it, stuffed it into my bag which was luckily packed as well and jumped in my little purple Audi, it was the bestest car in the whole wide world, it has come with me everywhere.

I raced down the streets and made my way to the school parking lot, it wasn't too hard to find because there was a line of other cars heading off the highway and all of them seemed to be heading in the direction I was going.

There wasn't a lot of room left in the front car park, so I made my way down towards the sign leading to the second parking bay. I found myself a little spot in the corner and got out.

Making my way towards the school I saw many people looking at me, great, the bell hasn't even gone and I was getting stares. I saw a silver Volvo park practically in front of the school, a great spot; I wonder why no one else took it?

That's when I saw the Alice, Jasper and Edward get out of the car, and Rosalie and Emmett get out of the Jeep next to them, oh, so maybe they are like popular or something, I wonder if they will want to talk to me or not...

I kept my head down and made my way to the office, I collected my timetable and made my way to class, my classes went in a blur; English and Art first, then Drama and Psychology, finally it was lunch time, everyone was making their way to lunch room, but I decided otherwise, I'd rather not have people watch me eat, and I had a packed lunch, which I didn't know whether was 'acceptable' or not.

I went down towards my car and there was a picnic bench just a little ways away from my car, into the forest which was next to the school.

It felt good to sit by myself, all day I had to do the embarrassing job of introducing myself to the class, though it was fun to introduce myself in drama class because they made me sing my name to them while flapping my arms up and down; usually I would have been bright red but the teacher had everyone do silly things like that as well, so the pressure was lifted off of me. I made a couple of acquaintances through the morning, meeting a girl named Angela, and Jessica, and there was this boy in my English class who kept staring at me, it was a little odd, I would have to ask someone about him.

Sitting there I almost didn't notice a person walk up to me until they were standing right in front of me,

"Hey, I saw you sneak away from the cafeteria, I thought you might like some company; I'm Mike," he said politely putting a hand out, I wasn't quite sure what to do, he was the boy who had been staring at me, I shook his hand and went back to a jelly cup I had started to eat.

"I'm quite happy on my own, thank you." I said politely, hopefully he wouldn't be hurt,

"Oh okay I just thought I'd say hi, hey, what do you have last?" He asked out of the blue,

"Oh, ugh, I have gym why?" I looked at him curiously, he had a big grin on his face now,

"Excellent! I have gym too, I'll see you there!" He said and walked off.

After lunch I had my most hated subject in the entire world. Maths. EW. I only just got through that class, I seriously hate it, but it was the only class available that wasn't half bad, the others were even worse like maths methods and physics. Now I just had get to get through gym class, I got changed and went out to the courts. I had a grey top on that was quite hugging, it had a v-neck but not showing too much, and I had black shorts on and white knee high socks with my pink converse. Their gym uniform had next to no colour, good thing my shoes were bright.

We played basketball and I have to say, I did quite well. I have always had a bit of a sporty side to me, but it's not very strong, I just have enough coordination to run around and catch a ball and not let it hit me in the face. Once that was over, I got changed quickly and tried to get to my car, but there were so many people going to the same destination, it was quite hard for me, after what felt like forever though, I finally made it to my car. It seemed to be a little bit fancier then most cars in forks, but it was nothing compared to the Cullen cars.

I waited a while until the parking lot was a little emptier and made my way home. Once home I decided that while I was having afternoon tea, I would start on my homework, I didn't have much, just a little background work for the teachers to know what I know.

After finishing that, I decided to have a regular quiet night that are usually what I get up to on school nights unless I'm feeling adventurous . I watched a bit of television, and then went to my room and went on my laptop and watched some video blogs, from people I have been watching for a while. Then I put on some music and decided to just lie on my bed and sing along.  
It was a good peaceful night; I went to bed after listening to my favourite songs, though they aren't too common within the teenage community and went to bed. The whole week seemed to go like this, the same routine, always waking up a little shocked and scared but being able to remember the dream.

Once again I woke up in a sweat, I don't even get it, it's like freezing here, not that I mind but I mean I was sweating, though it was a cold sweat I will admit, it was a sweat none the less. I looked over to my clock, it was 5.55am, and thought I may as well get up now and have a shower. It felt nice on my hair, putting the lavender shampoo through my hair, it will make it smell so nice, sometimes I like to just smell it once its washed, it's such a nice smell. I only use the one hair product and one smell.

I have used it for years now; I don't even remember why I just know that I wouldn't use any other. I got out and got dressed and had some breakfast, once I had done everything to get ready for school I realised it was only 7 in the morning, so I went into the backyard where was a swing set, it was in the centre of a circle of pretty flowers, there aren't many in the forest but these must've been planted by the last owner.

I sat and swung, enjoying the peace, the backyard didn't actually have any fences, so it led straight into the forest and if I looked over to my right I could actually see the Cullen house.

That was when I realised I could see whose room had the balcony, can you guess?

If you guessed Edward, you would get a gold star. I could see him standing by the door leading to the balcony talking down to someone who was too short for me to see, my guess would be Alice, not that I would know, I just know she knows how to get under peoples skin easily.

I hadn't spoken to any of them yet at school, and they didn't seem to want to talk to me either, none of them were in my classes, so I just got to see them before and after school but even then I don't talk to them, maybe I had indeed scared them off, like I always do, that's why my friends don't last long.

I got a little carried away sitting there and nearly forgot I needed to get to school. The whole day was very much similar to the previous day, I sat outside for lunch again, only to meet Mike again, he was very enthusiastic to do what I said; I wanted to be alone and he just ran off with that goofy smile of his on again.

I just trudged through my classes, trying to blend; though it was a little hard I did my best. When I got home I decided to go for a drive after doing my homework, I just didn't want to sit around any longer.

I drove down toward La Push and I saw heaps of russet skinned people at the local shops and kids on bikes trying to race my on the foot path.  
I saw a familiar boy who I had met not long ago and almost slowed down, I decided better of it and kept driving, I went all the way out towards the Makai Reservation when I decided to head home, I loved to just drive, to be free and not have a care, while driving I have my music up full way just singing along in my own little world.

I was stopped at a set of lights singing away when the song finished and was changing to the next one when I noticed I could hear a chuckle coming from the car next to mine, I looked over to see who else, well if you had said Edward, you would be wrong. It was Emmett, he was with Rosalie and they both looking at me with smirks on their faces, oh no, I'm never going to hear the end of this one.

"Hi there Lolly, having fun I see." Emmett said obviously laughing at me singing so loudly and overtly, I started to go a bright red, Rosalie then piped up,

"It's not that you are bad, dear, Emmett just finds you very funny, he finds most hu-... people like you, very amusing," She said politely, while hitting Emmett, who was laughing nice and loudly,

"I still can't get past the fact you name is _Lolly_!' he sniggered, I just turned a deeper red. I realised the lights had turned green and said a quick bye then drove off. Man that was so embarrassing, I looked the biggest fool in front of them. I decided just to head home and have another early night.

My dreams weren't quite normal, usually they are all hazy and when I wake up I can't remember anything, but tonight's were different, I could see everything in perfect clarity; _sitting on my bed playing with my new easy bake oven set I had just got and listening to the party going on down stairs, I could hear people laughing, obviously father had told one of his world class jokes, and I could hear the orchestra playing beautiful songs, I was swaying to the music having fun on my own, the way I liked it. _

_Then out of nowhere I hear my door creak open, I stood up to see who it is, Alec I was happy to see him, but then my smile faltered, he isn't acting like the Alec I knew, my friend, my brother, no, this Alec had a fancy suit on and he looked really tired._

_I looked at him questioningly and he started to walk towards me, though his feet didn't seem to be working at the moment, so he sort of stumbled over to me, he then clumsily put my toys on the floor from my bed and sat down on it, motioning for me to sit down._

I sat down a little ways from him and pulled my legs up to my body and wrapped my arms around them, he looked at me then, his eyes were red and he smelled really funny, that's when he said to me;

"now is the time you learn how to become a woman but if you ever tell of this secret you will be hurt bad"

I remember being scared as he leaned over to me and pulled my arms away from my legs and dragged me over towards him, then he started to kiss my cheek, down my neck and up to my ear nibbling on my earlobe, I didn't understand the gesture. 

_I went red then, that's when he looked at me and smiled wickedly saying; "God, I love it when you blush."_

Then he started pull himself on top of me, he pushed me back on the bed and laid on top of me, still kissing me, then out of nowhere he pulled my top off me roughly, in a quick though drunkenly motion, I still wasn't understand why he was doing this to me...

I couldn't seem to pull myself out of this dream, I knew what was coming I just couldn't seem to stop it.

_He then took his own top off and suit pants, he was just in the boxers, and then he took away my pants, I tried to stop him but he held my arms in one hand over my head and one on my mouth,_

"If you scream dearest Lolly, I will hurt you," he said evilly, I had no choice but to lay in silence while he did what he wanted to with me. It hurt so bad, I remember crying the whole time and when finally finished and left the room I got dressed and slept on the floor crying myself to sleep. I woke up hyperventilating, I couldn't believe that that dream had been so clear and precise it was scary. I just sat on bed with my arms wrapped around my legs and rocked slowly back and forward as the tears just kept coming. It was only 3.30 in the morning so I just laid down and tried to sleep.  
Eventually I fell asleep and when I got up in the morning I was doing everything mechanically, I was very withdrawn, even I could tell. I got dressed not bothering to see if it matched, I got my lunch and left without saying goodbye and went to school.

I just couldn't concentrate through the day, by lunch I just walked out to my little spot and wasn't hungry to eat even though I didn't eat breakfast, mike came over but before he could start on the simple conversation I just said I had a headache and wanted to be left alone.

"You sure you don't want to see the school nurse? She can help with the headache and maybe you could have a lie down?" He pressed again,

"No Mike, I'm fine I just want to sit alone and wait for it to pass," I said now too drained to bother to be polite,

"Oh okay then I'll see you later," His face had fallen slightly as he left,

I just didn't care at that point I just wanted the day to end so I wouldn't have to bother with trying to act like I cared what was going on in class.

I made my way to maths then, someone sits next to me, but I never bothered with finding out who because I usually have my nose stuck to my exercise book, doing the work from the board, so today when I got to class, I knew I wasn't going to be able to work so I sat down while a waited for the class to start.

I was a bit early so there weren't many people in class, I decided to get out a sketch book I had in my bag and start drawing, I decided to draw a fire breathing dragon, throwing flames at a helpless man, I imagined it as Alec running from my wrath, while I was the dragon, a small smile escaped me as I drew.

"You have quite a gift, you know?" A male voice said next to me, I stiffened and turned to see none other than Jasper, I relaxed instantly.

"Oh hi Jasper, nice to see you again," I said politely, and smiled, I almost truely happy to see him, I had spent my first weekend in Forks with his family and I was starting to think they were avoiding me because I hadn't seen them all week except for when I saw Edward talking to someone in his room.

"Have you only just noticed we sit together in maths?" He asked chuckling,

"I am not the best at this class so I have to concentrate okay," I said a little embarrassed that I hadn't noticed Jasper sitting next to me all week

"It's okay, I've see you working really hard and I didn't want to disturb you, but I see you are preoccupied in today's class so I thought I'd make my presence noticed." He stated simply still smiling at me,

"Oh quite so, I just couldn't work today, not quite in the mood for school," I said a little quieter,

"Yeah me neither, this class is my bludge class though, I can finish this stuff in like 10 minutes, it really annoys Mr. Brown when he sees I'm finished, but he can't do anything about it,"  
Jasper said smugly,

"Oh that's quite nice," I said happy for the deflection away from the reason I wasn't quite myself today,

"But really that drawing is amazing, do you do advanced Art?" He said admiring my sketch.

"Yes, it's very interesting, I enjoy it a lot," I said happy he liked it, I liked it too, seeing Alec in pain, made me very, _very_ happy.

"Who do you sit with in class?" He pressed, slightly more excited,

"Oh I don't sit with any one, I don't really even know who's in my class," I admitted a light blush rushing to my cheeks,

"Do you like my family?" He asked randomly,

"Yes they are quite lovely," I answered honestly I really did like his family, Edward seemed to be growing a little bit more important in my mind though, and my heart gave a little jump, that was when I remembered he hadn't spoken to me all week,

"What about Edward?" He asked his eyes getting a little bigger,

"He is quite nice, I suppose," I said looking at my picture pretending to fix up a scale on the dragon,

"Well believe me, your next Art class will be an interesting one," He said with a sort of glint in his eyes, oh no, what did he have in mind for me? I hope it's not in the direction of attention because that will not be good. Oh no! I have Art _next._ I started to get nervous,

"What's going to happen Jasper?" I asked a little scared, but of course, the bell went at that moment, and he gave me one last smile and then left the room quicker than I could have anticipated.

I trudged along to Art, really, _really_ scared, Jasper had completely convinced me that it wasn't going to be good, from the look he had, but I continued on, I held my head high and decided to take whatever it was in full stride, I was strong, I was not weak, I could do this.

I walked into class and everything seemed normal, I walked over to my seat and pulled out my work from my folio, I started to get to work when our teacher called for attention,

"Now all of you should be just about finished you charcoal drawings, so I am going to explain the next project; you will be paired up with someone in the class, you will have 4 weeks to create a piece of your choice, using any mediums you wish. Now..." She prattled off names of people who were being paired together, then she came to my name, and I was most shocked to hear who my partner was,

"Ms. Rose, you will be paired with... Mr. Cullen." She kept running through the list while I looked around the room, for which Mr. Cullen I would be with thinking it might have been Jasper from his excitement; that was when I saw him sitting only two people away from me, staring at me with a smile on his face like he knew this was going to happen, I am going to have to ask jasper about that in my next Math class, Edward Cullen walking straight at me.

This is going to be fun.

**So, what did you think? Got any questions or ideas or anything! let me know! Review and spread the love!  
**


	5. Author's Note

**heey guys!**

**I know Author's Notes suck, I dislike them aswell when you get excited becuase you think that there is a new chapter but then there's not.**

**But I just wanted to say that i love the enthusiasm I'm getting but like, I have done 15,000 words so far for you guys and I've got heaps more waiting right here on my laptop for you wonderful reveiwers! **

**But I only have something like 14 reviews for 15,000 words. :( **

**So, I'm am not updating until I get 5 new reviews :D It's not like I'm asking for like 43,456,789,876,543 it's just a simple 5 new reviews and I'll upload chapter 5!**

**I know my wonderful readers and reviewers will be capable of getting a friend to R&R just one, and once i get my 5 I'll update, I'm might even put 2 up if you are lucky! ;)**

**Well there is your mission to attain Chapter 5!**

**x  
Chickenn!**


	6. Fainting can make stuff so much worse!

**A/N: Hey so I got my 5 reviews that is why you lucky people are getting a new chapter :D I didn't get technical on how many times people reviewed it was the fact they were dedicated to that so they could get another chapter.**

Special thanks to Kara Nicole for reviewing all my chapters so far :P even the Authors Note, now that is dedication.

You know all the general stuff, sorry about spelling errors, anyting that might not be consistant, you know all that stuff that comes with not having a beta atm. uhmmmmmm so like yeah, I have work soon so you are verrrrry lucky you are gettting this chapter now :P Lolly is taking a bad turn in this but it gets better, so don't hate me :P

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah I know, I don't own any of the Twilight characters, but Lolly is mine :D and some others coming soon!  
Rannen:Like me!  
Ruth:And me!  
Ev:And me!  
Jess: And me!  
Rory: And me!  
Jesse: And me!

**Chicken: SHUT UP GUYS! you're going to spoil it for the readers! arghh! -_______-**

All together: Sorry Chickenn.

Chickenn: That's okay.  


**Okay I'll shut up now :P  
Enjoy!!**

**x  
Chickenn!**

We sat there for what seemed like forever until everyone started to get settled down, he then shook himself out of his shocked position and walked over towards me because no one was sitting next to me.

He sat down and composed his expression to one of calm and pleasantness, "So I guess we are going to be partners for a while," Edward said with a smile,

"I guess we are," I said smiling back, I was happy that he was so warm towards me.

"So what would you like to do for this project?" He asked,

"This is a group project you know, we should decide together," I said, surprised he only wanted my opinion,

"I have done this project a few times before, I've moved around a bit so I've done this one before, you should choose." He said simply, oh, well I guess that was very nice of him.

"Well if you insist, maybe we could do something to do with nature; I really love the forest around my home." I said, I really did love being out there and it would give me an excuse to be outside.

"Sure, maybe after school we could meet in the forest?" He was looking at me intently,

"Ugh, yeah that would be perfect, we could meet in my backyard, I don't have fences around my backyard, we could meet by the swing?" I suggested,

"Perfect, then we shall start then," He finalized, then I realised that, that meant we had a whole class to sit together with nothing to do.

"What do we do now?" I asked,

"Well we could go to the photography lab, and borrow a camera," he suggested,

"Why would we need a camera? I thought we would be sketching?" I wondered.

"Well our teacher might want some evidence that we both actually drew them, and were together, not just at home drawing from the net, by ourselves," he said with a smile, I had to agree with that, so we got a hall pass, and went to the photography lab and signed out a camera.

We walked along the corridors silently, then out of nowhere Edward called for my attention, I looked over to him, only to be blinded by the flash, and walked straight into a wall. I fell over from hitting my head.

"What was that for?" I accused,

"Sorry, I just wanted to test the camera to see if it was working and I thought a picture of you would be much more interesting than one of the wall or floor." He said as he gave me a hand up, even through my shirt though, I could feel how cold his hands were,

"Oh I guess that makes sense, hey are you cold?" I asked him curiously.

"Not particularly, why?" He seemed slightly confused by my question,

"Oh it's just your hands are very cold, so I wondered." I stated, I looked at him for a moment but he just looked back like I hadn't said anything, then I looked ahead and started walking and so did he, then he replied with;

"Oh yeah, my hands tend to be pretty cold, I can't help it," he said with a smile on his face, though I could see a slight strain there.

"Oh yes, I have the same problem as well," I smiled at him as we walked into class, we sat down for about 5 minutes just talking about which part of the forest we should draw, and I said it didn't matter to me, though I secretly hoped we didn't come across my little clearing, it felt very private and all mine, I don't think I could share its' sentimental value with anyone, even though I had sat there only a couple of times, each time I just thought of my mother, and how wonderful she was. Edward had said he knew the perfect spot for us, I agreed to follow his lead.

The bell followed after we agreed to meet at 4 in my garden by the swing. I walked out and sat in my car waiting for the crowd to slowly thin out, then I went to make my way out when I passed the silver Volvo at the front of the car park, and I saw Alice and Jasper walking down to the car, I saw them wave and I returned it and kept driving.

I decided to stop by the local shops and buy some specific sketching pencils and charcoal and an eraser, this was my new assignment and I didn't want to use my old stuff from home, and all the good stuff was at school, so I went in and got everything I needed, then while waiting I saw a sign for a dance studio right here in Forks, I used to do dancing in Australia, and have been since I was young no matter where I was. But I used to have private lessons so I didn't have to talk to other girls, or I went to classes that were crowded with people so I could just blend in.

I decided to take the pamphlet that was with the sign and I saw that classes started the next day at 4pm.

I went home and had a quick afternoon tea then headed out with my stuff in my satchel bag ready to go. I sat on the swing and closed my eyes, I sort of trailed off in my mind just thinking about life and things, I had my head back while I sat there, when I heard someone clear their throat, my eyes popped open, and I jumped up; Edward was standing there a little uncomfortable though humour obvious on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked me,

"Yeah where are we heading?" I wondered.

"Just into a thick area of trees, I think when they are thicker they are more interesting," He said looking into the woods like he could miles into the thick of it.

"Lead the way," I said gesturing towards the woods

We walked and walked for what felt like forever, all the while he was asking me really weird questions, he asked about all my favourite things, hobbies, my life in Australia, and stuff like that never getting close to questions about my family which I was grateful, and I did answer his questions, though most of it was just simple answers that anyone could have said, never letting too much out.

Every now and then he would take photos, of the forest and some of my not looking which made me a little mad, because I didn't enjoy my photo being taken in general especially if I wasn't looking.

We finally made it to the spot he had been looking for, we sat down and I got out some materials and went straight to work, I got about half way through my first sketch when I noticed that Edward wasn't drawing I looked up to him and he was looking at me, but as I looked at him he looked away with a smile on his face,

"What?" I asked, laughing that he got caught looking at me,

"Oh nothing, I just was watching you draw, you have a wonderful natural talent," he said still looking around the place, like his comment for nothing of importance.

"Oh thank you." Was all I could say, I went right back to my sketch when the camera flash went off again, I looked up to see Edward holding the camera up at my direction, great, another picture of me, I held my hand out, and he looked at me funny.

"Well we can't just have photos of me now can we?" I said raising an eyebrow with a smile.

He didn't say anything he just gave me the camera and got out his materials and started drawing, he had such a flow it was incredible, I took photo of him concentrating, and another, and another. I realised my sketch was getting neglected; so I started up again. We sat like this for a while until I noticed it start to get dark,

" We should head back, it's getting dark." I said looking around in the direction of the sky.

" Yeah you're right, let's head back." He repeated, and we headed towards our homes, we walked in silence until we reached my garden, he turned to me then,

"Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked slightly excited,

" I'm free until 4," because I would go have a look at the dance studio then,

"Well do you want to do some more sketching during the day I know another place for us to get some better shots." He said joyfully,

"Sure, I'll see you then," I said and turned for my back door, as he said;

"bye Lolly."

I went to bed that night with so many nerves it was incredible, I was going to spend the day alone in the woods with Edward; well at least I knew he still wanted to be my friend even though he was considered royalty at school from the way people try not to get in any of his family's way.

Questions and queries I had were always forgotten when I was around him. But I should be strong, I am Lolly Rose and I am a strong person, tomorrow I will hold my own.

Whoa, I just sounded a lot like my grandmother; she is a very proud Rose, always talking about keeping the name of the family, ew I have got to think of a better way to assert myself in my internal dialogue.

The night passed as it always did –with its exceptions- a hazy dream, odd looking figures and then me abruptly waking up in a cold sweat.

I looked at the clock and was surprised, it was 10.30 in the morning, whoa, I had slept for ages.

I realised I only had half an hour to get ready, I had a quick shower, put on a pair of knee length jean shorts, a white singlet, with a red cardigan over the top and simple black flats.

I had checked the weather forecast and it had I knew it was going to be a nice day though no sun, it would be warmer, and I like to feel the chilly air on my skin, it's a great feeling.

I had 5 minutes before I was to meet Edward in my garden I decided to skip breakfast, I wasn't too hungry, I sat with my iPod in on the swing and just listened to some good music.

Edward arrived and said he knew another place he thought I would like to visit, we made our way into the forest, and he stopped right on the border of the beach. It was a nice spot having the forest and beach so close they affected each other which made that spot very beautiful.

The wind blew and I just sat for a while, I drew and watched Edward drawing, we both sat silently, comfortably drawing, this time I had the camera, so I decided to scare Edward. I got the camera out and took a photo of him.

"Hey! Are you enjoying yourself there?"He said smiling.

" Actually, yes I am thank you." I countered.

"Do you like it here?" He asked

"Yes, it is quite beautiful to each two elements of the world combine so wonderfully," I said looking around smiling.

"These woods are my favourite place in Forks you know." He said also looking around, he had such a beautiful smile, so pure, so happy.

"They are mine as well; I like the peace and tranquillity of it and being able to see the sea and earth combine to create such a wonderful place." I said smiling back at him, I instantly blushed, looked down and continued to draw.

"Why do you look down when you blush?" He asked bluntly, I looked at him shocked, but his face portrayed a look of real curiosity.

"Oh I don't know, it's just not one of my best traits." I said looking down, I knew exactly why I didn't dare say to him 'look Edward, my rapist told me that he loved my blush so I'm scared stiff to blush in front of any one, let alone men who I am starting to trust' that wouldn't be courteous of me.

I looked up at him, only to find him staring at my hands that were in my lap his eyes were big and he looked scared.

"What's the matter Edward?" I asked, my answer wasn't too shocking I thought, but he didn't answer, he just slowly moved his eyes to mine, making his shock even more evident.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?"I persisted, but then he got this look of true anger, hatred almost.

"I have to go." Was all he said before he stood up, I hadn't noticed I was leaning into him until I was pushed back by him.

"What's the matter Edward?" I couldn't work out what I had done.

'Nothing, but I have to leave, now." He said and started to walk off, he then stopped and turned around, "We should both leave, you will get lost."

"I will quite alright on my own thank you." I said quite stubbornly, I didn't like being treated like a child, I had been living like an adult for years now, and I didn't need someone telling me I can't cope on my own.

"It is my responsibility to make sure you get home okay, Esme would be quite mad if I didn't," he said trying to lighten what it was that put us into a state of seriousness, though he wasn't succeeding because I could see the strain in his eyes, it was slowly breaking. It made me a little bit scared so I decided to let him win, but did it so I didn't sound like I was giving in.

"It is starting to get into the afternoon and have some things to do." I said as I started to walk.

I hadn't eaten anything and it was going onto 3pm, the dance class was at 4 and it was 5 minutes away so I had time, that's when I realised how lightheaded I felt, I hadn't eaten and I had done a lot of physical work, Edward was just behind me muttering something when I thought I might faint.

Oh no, that is not happening, I used all my strength to keep conscious until I got home, I could see the swing now, I would be home soon and I could eat and feel better.

We got to the swings and I said a quiet good bye to Edward, he nodded then made his way to towards his house, I walked – or more, stumbled – into Lolly Cottage and into my room to put my bag down, I was feeling really bad. All of a sudden, I didn't feel hungry any more just really dizzy and tired, I was looking out my window, and I saw Edward talking with Alice in a heated conversation in their front yard, I couldn't work out what happening; that's when everything went dark.

I woke up not knowing where I was. I could smell disinfectant, and I could hear beeping coming from all around, but immediately next to me like in another room, in this room I could here two beeps going off in unison.

I didn't want to open my eyes because I was scared, this time, my mother and me went to the ice cream store, we got huge sundaes that we couldn't even finish, mine had chocolate chips and mint topping with lollies, mum had caramel and chocolate topping with whipped cream on top, we tried each others, and talked about all the thing I had been up to and all the stuff she missed, then out of nowhere like someone had called her she told me it was time to go again, I didn't really want to but she said she would be waiting for me so I complied. I could hear people talking outside, about me, before entering my room.

"It's a good thing you brought her in; she is severely mal nutritional and needed some fluids in her." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh, I was so worried, I went into to see if she wanted something to eat, and I saw her there lying on the ground unconscious by the window and now she has been out for four days! My boss is going to be furious!" Said someone with a shaky voice, I opened my eyes and saw at the foot of the bed I was lying in was one of the maids, Caitlyn, and none other than Carlisle Cullen.

"Ah, Lolly I see you are awake how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me how I was feeling, and to tell the truth I was very confused, I slowly decided that I was in a hospital, the maid must have gotten scared seeing me on the floor I guess.

"I didn't know you were a doctor Carlisle, why am I here? How long have I been here?" I asked trying to sit up but failed because I had too many needles and tubes coming from both arms and nose.

"You best not move dear, yes I do work here, I'm surprised Alice hasn't mentioned it, you've been here for four days, and luckily we found you a private from. Lolly, we did some test while you were sleeping, and it seems you are not very well nourished, do you eat the right amount of food a day for your body build?" Carlisle asked while looking from a board in front of him to me.

"Ugh, I eat when I'm hungry." I said trying to find a comfortable way to lay down.

"Well I'm afraid the issue is a bit bigger then you think, by not eating three solid meals your body has taken quite an unhealthy turn. Do you eat a lot at one time then not eat for long periods of time?" he persisted.

"Sometimes, but like I said I just eat when I want." I said looking around to the maid who looked relieved I was awake.

"Well I think what you have is called binge eating, you eat an amount of food, than you don't eat for vast amounts of time." Carlisle said like he understood me, like I had some troubled past or something, which was true, but he didn't know that.

"So what does that mean? Can I go home soon? I am fine really." I tried to convince him, but he just looked at me with more understanding,

"As I said before, Lolly your health at the moment is actually far worse than you think, you will have to be in here for a few days, or up to a week, my assistant and I are worried that if you continue to let your health deteriorate so you will end up with anorexia."

He said with a regretful look on his face when he saw my face. I was shocked, sick me? I mean I know I don't eat that often, and then eat when I'm hungry, no big deal. But now I have to stay in the hospital because they think I am some kind of ano? I am healthy, okay I'm slightly skinnier then girls my height which is 5'8, but still I am _not_ that stupid.

Just because I don't eat three square meals, that was what was going on in my mind, and then it decided to show up in the form of words out of my mouth.

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO STAY HERE? THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" I yelled as I tried to sit up and take the cords out of my nose and arms, by this point, nurses and Carlisle were all trying to calm me down, they were pushing me back onto the bed, and one of the nurses were trying to inject me with something.

"WHATEVER IS IN THAT SERINGE I DON'T WANT!!? IF YOU STICK THAT IN ME YOU WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY!!? I SWEAR THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME?!!" I continued to scream, but she was able to inject it into the IV drip in my hand.

I didn't feel it at first but then it hit me like a bucket of water, and my eyes blurred and my muscles wouldn't work, I slumped back on to the bed and my eyes drooped, then just before I went under I heard Carlisle speak the most horrid words known to man.

"We are going to have to get in touch with her family."

_Oh no._

  
**Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review Review Review! I know, I know why does this have to happen to Lolly? She is going to go through some tough times but she will be okay! Don't Hate me :D Wonder what's wrong with Edward ayee :P lol **

**Please Review!! 5 more for a new chapter okaaaaay :D**

**x  
****Chickenn, out!**


	7. You're making me ill

**A/N: Hey!! So I got heaps of reviews and I was heaps excitedd!! Yeahh, well like last time I remembered stuff I was supposed to say, and now I have forgotten it all!  
Oh well!**

**Uhmm, well my beta is the totally awesome Rannen! She is also staring in this later on!! But she has helped smooth out some of my grammar and verbalisation problems :P**

**UHMM! I totally love you guys for reviewing and hope to see some more reviews now I have updated! I'm still only asking for 5 :D**

**Yeah so I'm back at school and I have homework and Calisthenics and formal and comps and stuff coming up so I won't be updating as much but I will try hard! :D**

**Okay I think that's it!**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah... I don't own Twilight, no need to rub it in...**

**Tell me what you think :D**

**x  
Chickenn**

Spending a week in a hospital after being in this place for just under a month now is really not cool.

Luckily no one came to visit, except for the maids. That is, until my farther - the leading man himself – will be able to pry himself away from his work and come see his child. Who, by the way, has been doing food appreciation classes with other girls who look so sick and skinny, that it looks like it hurts to breathe.

I was dreading that day, but there were a few things that I hadn't had time to think about before.

Firstly, the weirdness of my first night walk, the boys name was _'Ed'_ then I meet _Edward. S_econdly, all the looks Edward had been giving me since then; the way he almost looked for my permission to dance with Tanya that night, the way his whole family hadn't spoken to me since school started, then Jasper speaks to me for the first time.

All of my encounters with them were so different from what I thought they would be.

Maybe it's just my inexperience with people, who knows? But what was most weird was the way Edward left the forest when we were doing our Art project; it was the weirdest thing of all. Then him talking angrily with Alice, I don't think I can even comprehend what that was about.

So now, a week later, I am stuck in a bed, with only one tube stuck in me. I have no answers, just a bunch of dead ends.

But on top of that, no one has come to see me. Not even Alice, Emmett or Jasper. Edward I can understand. He would not want to see me; he was nothing more than my Art partner after all. I thought I had maybe found some friends in the other three, even a little bit in Rosalie. Maybe I got it wrong.

While thinking about that, Carlisle walked in. He smiled and went to my charts to see how I was 'improving', though I thought I was fine. I kept protesting everything they wanted from me. Carlisle told me that if I didn't cooperate, I would be in longer. So I just decided instead to take a vow of silence and not talk to anyone.

I would just smile and nod, and then look away and nod or shake when needed. I was sitting on a chair looking out the window when Carlisle spoke up.

"Lolly, you are getting better but not majorly. You still need to be here a little bit longer, and in half an hour you are going to meet with Dr. K. He is a psychologist, and he wants to have a word with you." He left the room then to let me sit with my thoughts. What was he going to ask me? Would he want to know about my past? Well this was just getting better and better. I have to see a psychologist, and my father is coming here soon.

I was thinking about things I could say instead of letting him know me, when there was a knock on my door and a man walked into the room. He was tall and skinny with a white beard. He sort of looked like a skinny Santa Claus.

"Hi there, Elizabeth-Lillian is it? I'm Dr. K nice to meet you." He said, I smiled and motioned for him to sit.

"Call me Lilly." Was all I said to him, I still wasn't quite over the reaction I got from Emmett when I said Lolly; so apart from the Cullen family everyone called me Lilly.

"Lilly then, so I'm here to talk to about why you have been in here for a week now is it?" He asked, I looked at him and just shrugged and went to looking out the window.

Not speaking had been working in my favour for the past week, because I didn't argue with them. I just did as they said and asked, so they thought they were getting through to me but I was just humouring them.

"I was told that you fainted in your home and you were brought in because they didn't know what happened, but the doctors found more than anticipated when they gave you a check up."

He persisted, but I just looked at him gave him a small smile and shrugged again.

"Have you not spoken all week?" He asked, I nodded but kept looking out the window like there was something interesting out there.

"Is there a reason why you have not been speaking Lilly?" He kept trying to get me to speak. I just shook my head.

"I've also been told your father will be down soon to see you." I looked at him and almost let him see the true horror in my eyes at the thought of having to see that man. Then I looked back through the window with determination on my face to show it didn't make a difference to me and shrugged once more.

"Well, I guess I will come back later when you are feeling more talkative."He finally gave in and left. I took a breath, leaned back on my chair and closed my eyes. I had been strong this whole week, on my own, pretending I cared what they said. I didn't think I was sick just because I didn't eat all the time; it's been like for years. Since mum was gone, I never ate much.

I was sitting still with my eyes closed thinking about how much I wanted to be out of here and in the forest when once again there was a knock at my door. I thought it would be Dr. K again, so I walked over, with my drip in my arm, tracksuit pants and jumper on, and opened the door.

There stood a very happy looking Emmett and Alice; I just walked back to my bed. Though I'd been doing what they asked, eating all the food they had been making me eat. It had been making me sick. When they thought I wasn't going to throw it up they left and I would be sick in the bathroom.

Luckily I was by myself so no one heard me, but they thought I was doing what they asked, but by eating all that food it was exploding my stomach so I would end up sicker than before. I sat silently on bed and looked at them. Their faces had fallen slightly when they saw me.

I knew I was sicker, but it was because I was in here, not anything else, it was all the stupid doctors' faults.

"Lolly! I've missed you! You haven't done anything funny in ages!" Emmett burst out, pouting to emphasise his statement. Alice hit him in the arm and looked at me,

"Hey Lolly, how are you feeling? I know we haven't been in to see you; the whole family has wanted to see you. But Carlisle told us that you were in no condition to be seen. It took me and Emmett all week to convince him, Emmett even followed Carlisle around every time he was home saying 'can we go see her, can we go see her'." Alice said, in one big breath. I was happy they were here and thought it would be okay to talk to them.

"It's fine guys really, you don't have explain yourselves." I said, my voice was very husky because I hadn't spoken in ages, hell, I haven't even sang in ages, and it is a calming thing I do.

"Here have some water," said Emmett passing me a glass.

"Thanks Emmett." I replied taking a huge drink, it felt good on my harsh throat from being sick so much, stupid hospitals.

"So what's been happing while I've been in isolation?" I asked lightly.

"Well not much, you're the main subject in conversation for the past week because you have been in here. There have been some stupid rumours going around." Alice said quite, angry then, but Emmett cut in.

"They are actually really funny and stupid; some are saying you were shot, some are saying you were attacked by an animal in the forest, some are saying that you are getting a heart transplant. The list goes on and on, it's hilarious!" Emmett said laughing, I couldn't help but join in.

"Something not so funny is that Mike Newton has been saying he is your boyfriend and he's been seeing you after school every day and you are getting better from a case of pneumonia." Alice said with ice dripping from her voice.

"Don't worry, Lolly. Jasper, Edward and I will sort him out for you." Emmett looked very intimidating all of sudden, but then softened and smiled. But what hit a cord was that he said _Edward_ would defend me, last time I was with Edward he seemed to get offended that I had said I didn't like my blush. I looked down at my hands that were getting bonier now.

"I don't think you should bother Edward with issues involving me." I said quietly.

"But why Lolly?" Emmett looked really confused.

"Because I don't think he likes me much." I confessed.

"Yes he does Lolly! He likes you as much as the rest of my family!" Alice replied,

"Last time I was with him I said something that seemed to upset him, and before I was out for the count, I saw you and him having a heated discussion outside your house." I said  
looking into her eyes to see if she understood. I was a little scared to see Edward again. He looked so shocked, then mad, like really, really mad.

"Oh that." Was all she said.

"Exactly my point, I did something to upset him and I know he won't bother." I said quite sad now.

"Oh Lolly don't worry about him! He's more of a knuckle head than a rock!" Emmett said and broke the tension. Alice started to laugh and so did I, that's when Carlisle and Dr. K walked in.

"So Lolly, I see you are more talkative." Carlisle said with a smile. I blew a kiss to Alice and Emmett, got off my bed and went to sit on my chair by the window again. I looked out the window thoughtfully.

Two days came and went like the rest of my time in here and at 12.30 on Wednesday my father walked into my room. I was looking out the window when he walked in. I got up and walked over to him. He looked at me then gave me a stiff hug.

I looked at him once more then went back to my chair. He sat down on my bed and looked uncomfortable. He had a business suit on and a trench jacket and a black hat to cover his receding hair line. I went back to looking out my window; I could feel his dull brown eyes piercing me. His face always looked dawn out, kind of droopy. Then he spoke.

"Elizabeth, we must talk." He stated.

"What do you want?" I said as icily as possible.

"Well it's been a week and a half and you haven't gotten any better. What are you doing to keep yourself unwell? Why are you being so selfish?" He sounded bored and like he couldn't  
care less, just wanted to punish me for something out of my control.

"Nothing, I am doing nothing. I just do the work sent from school and look out my window." I said, still looking out the window.

"You are always doing this to me. Being reckless and doing stupid things to cause me trouble." He said angry, now I got up, pushed my IV drip towards him and stood in front of him with a look of pure hatred.

"Yes, I did this just to create some drama, I was quite bored and thought it would be fun to disturb you."

"Don't use that type of sarcasm on me Elizabeth-Lillian," he used my full name to prove he meant business, "Your mother taught you better."

"My mother was one hundred times the parent you are." I said coldly looking him in the eye.

"Don't you dare be rude to me." He was fuming now.

"At least I didn't kill her." I said with the purist of hatred on my face.

Then, he slapped me.

"I will not tolerate this manner from you." He said standing, looking down at me; I was on the floor because I didn't have the strength to hold my ground. He walked out with a 'good bye' and 'I'm leaving on the first plane out of here', and he was gone.

It took me 10 minutes before I was able to pull myself up off the floor. I knew the bruise wouldn't show up for another couple hours, and I knew it was going to be a bad one and very visible on my right cheek.

I was laying on my bed when I noticed a young girl with dark hair and glasses was standing in my door way with a bunch of flowers in her hand.  
"Hi there Lilly, I know you probably don't remember me, but I'm Angela Webber from school. I volunteered to bring you some get well presents on behalf of the students of Forks High." She said sweetly.

I smiled back her and motioned for her to sit on my bed, she walked over and handed me a card and some flowers. I placed them in a vase next to my bed and put the card in front of them.

"Thank you so much." I said nicely. She wasn't an evil hospital person, so I had no reason not to talk to her.

"Oh it's no problem; I just thought it would be nice to meet you _properly_." She smiled.

"You are too kind, I'm nothing to fuss over," I said looking at her happily, "hey, has anything happened to Mike Newton? I've been told about him making up those rumours about me and him dating..." I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! Emmett and Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale all got him to stand up in front of everyone in the cafeteria and tell them that he wasn't dating you. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen! Then, when he finished Edward walked in front of the other two and said that if he ever came within 20 feet of you he would personally show him the true meaning of pain." She finished excitedly.

"Edward said that?" I asked. Why would he do that?

"Yeah Mike looked really, really scared when he was warned and went away to his table." She replied simply.

"Well thank you very much for the flowers and the school gossip; it was a real pleasure to meet you." I said honestly, but I had had enough talking for now.

"Oh any time, nice to meet you Lilly." She said, then got up and left.

I spent another week in there and I slowly gained some more weight and they let me go home, but I had to have weekly checkups with Carlisle, which was convenient because he said I could go to his house instead of the hospital. It was Friday by the time I was actually allowed out, they wanted me to have one last food appreciation class, which were held on Thursdays.

Getting home I was so excited, I just went into my room and turned some music on. I had so much pent up energy from putting on a nonchalant facade, and I danced and danced like crazy. I was also singing at the top of my lungs; 'False Pretence ' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus came on and I started to head bang and I jumped on my bed and played air guitar.

The bruise on my face was plain and visible still. When they asked me about it in the hospital, I said I just walked into the bathroom door. They believed me no sweat, only Carlisle seemed sceptical.

I lay on my bed and waited for the next song; it was a song from one of my recitals for dancing I had done years ago. I can dance most genres, but I prefer ballet. I know I can sing well, but I only do that for my own release, a way to calm myself.

It is an easier way to become calm than to start dancing where ever I am. At home, in my room, I could dance all I wanted. I paused the song, went to my cupboard, got my point shoes out and played the song. As I started to dance, I remembered the whole routine easily.

I was watching myself in the mirror and laughed; I am not weak, I just have a dancer's body. I was born with this body and all their nonsense was for no real reason.

I was having so much fun that I decided to get a bar installed into my room by my window; I would still be able to sneak out through the window but now I could dance too.

I spent all weekend at home, feigning that I was still 'recovering', but I was just having fun on my own dancing and stretching on my ballet bar.

Angela Webber came over on Saturday afternoon, just to see how I was again. She never once asked about me being sick or anything, she was such a pleasure to spend a couple of hours with.

When she left I went back to just lying around in my room. That Monday I would be going back to school and I wanted as much alone time as possible before then. I had done all the catch up work; it was simple except for the maths work, which took some concentration.

Sunday evening rolled around and I was just happy that I had my own freedom back; I could do whatever I wanted and not have to worry about the consequences.

On Monday I got up at the right time, I had enough time to get ready slowly but I wasn't up too early either. I did wake up with a shock but that was normal, I was happy just to have had a normal night sleep in my bed, in my own home.

I went to school and I was flooded. There were people everywhere, asking how I was. There were boys wanting to carry my bag and books, girls looking at me worriedly as if we were best friends. Angela popped up and she helped shoo away the people and helped me get to my first class; Psychology.

"Ms. Rose, nice to see you back again fighting fit." Said my Psychology teacher; Mr. Doherty, or 'Doherz' as everyone else calls him.

"Thank you Mr. Doherty." I said kindly and sat down.

The whole morning I was continuously asked how I was going by people I didn't even know, it was horrible. I would just say I'm doing great and try and walk away. By lunch I must've said I was fine at least 753,678,335,787 times, I was so sick of people talking to me that when the lunch bell rang I nearly ran outside to my little spot that luckily had some trees hiding it from immediate sight.

I sat looking into the forest, just listening to wind; I loved the sound it made. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me, thinking it was Mike I went to tell him to leave me alone,  
I was stopped because it wasn't him.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice what are you guys doing out here?" I asked trying really hard not to notice that Edward wasn't with them. Emmett was the one to speak first;

"Well, we know you sit by yourself and we didn't want Mike to come and talk to you when we already warned him to keep away." Jasper gave him a high five and they both started to  
laugh.

"We also came down to give you some company and to make sure you have had some lunch," Alice said with a smile on her face, "Carlisles orders." She stated simply.

"Oh well ugh, I'm not very hungry, I had a big breakfast." I said, when n fact I had only eaten a piece of toast, I was just not hungry.

"Well you are at least going to have something small, because I don't believe you." Alice was very firm on that, so I got a jelly cup out of my bag and ate that. "Happy?"

"Very." Said Alice

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked since they didn't have any food with them.

"Yeah, me and Jasper has last period off so we ate then and Rosalie and Emmett have next period off so they can eat whenever." Said Alice, happy she got me to eat, though I felt kind of queasy.

"Oh that's lucky for you." I said rubbing the side of my head, I took a Tylenol and felt much better within a couple minutes.

"So, you are probably wondering where my knuckle head brother is," Said Emmett, smiling at the new nick name for him. "He said he had some photos to print up and he has gone to pick them up for one of his classes."

"In other words, he's not avoiding you, he was just busy." Rosalie chimed in.

" Oh okay cool." Was all I could say because rounds of butterflies were doing flips in my stomach, the photos were from our art project excursion. We had Art next, woohoo.

I got to my art class early and got all my sketches of the forest out. I started on touching them up from memory as the class was filling slowly. I kept my head down and continued to work, when I heard the chair screech along the lino floor just for emphasis that someone was going to sit there.

We didn't say anything to each other for most of the class. It was sufficiently awkward the whole class. I just kept drawing, once I was finished the ones from the places we had gone together, I decided to draw one of my private clearing. Then Edward spoke up;

"How are you today?"

"Fine thank you, how are you?" I said politely, I was not planning on letting him know he had hurt me and sacred me last time I saw him.

"Not so good actually, I was wondering if you would answer a question of mine?" he asked, so he was looking for an answer from me when I had about 13,543,876,645 of my own questions for him.

"Only if you answer some of mine then." I prompted.

"Okay but here is not the place, how about after school, in the parking lot?" He suggested.

"Whatever suits you." I said and went back to drawing.

I was going to get my questions finally answered.

**Yeah so hope you liked it! Tell me what you think in a review!! Just 5 and you get another chapter :D ughh, if I remember anything else I will let you know :D**

**x  
Chickenn**


	8. What have I got myself into

**A/N: HEY I KNOW I'M SOOOOO SORRYYYY!! I just got really really busy and was in a cbf mood all the time! But I did it so here it is! OKAY a warning I don't like it that much, like ughhh! I just didn't like the flow of it! Tell me what you think!**

**Me and my good friend SecretTempest have been writing our own story, we have planned it all out and are trying to write heaps of chapters before we start on here, when I give the word check it out!**

**I would like to thank Rannen, she spell chacked this for me :D lol becuase I suck :P  
OH! today, I saw 'my sister's keeper' IT WAS SOOOO SAD I cried soooo much!! lol it was just soo sad! Please forgive me for this chapter I just don't know what's going on! lol**

**Disclaimer: I know I know, no need to rub it in! I don't own the characters! But Lilly and some others are ALL MINE muahahahahahaha!lol**

P.S please forgive me. LOL  
x  
Chickenn

* * *

I got to my car after school and put my bag in there. Then I went to my bench to wait for Edward. I could see from my spot that the others had got to his car and were waiting for him to arrive; I wonder how they were going home.

I saw him walk up to Alice and Jasper then to Emmett. They went over to the jeep and got in with Rosalie and Emmett. I looked around the parking lot while I waited for him to come down to me, which was now just about completely empty; people must really not enjoying being here. I looked back to find Edward about 3 feet away from me. He looked very formal and unfriendly, like he was only doing this to please his parents, or Alice.

"What do you want to know Edward?" I asked bluntly trying to make sure my guard was up so not to show him that he affected me in any way.

"Well, you see Lolly, l know you are hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is properly and why you are hiding it from me." He said slowly losing his formal posture and expression, showing some concern underneath. But also I could see the anger, so I know he was still mad and I would have to stay strong.

"What am I hiding from you Edward?" I asked looking into the woods.

"You're hiding your past. Would you tell me what happened? I could help." He said with even more emotion showing in his voice, I sharply turned my head to look straight at him surprised and furious.

"What do you know about my past?" I asked, quite livid. I didn't like anyone to know about me presently, let alone my past. I felt my eyes flash and stay blue for longer than usual and then go back to green.

"I know you've been through something terrible. I just want you to tell me, so I can help you." He said concerned, but I was quite mad. Though I wasn't quite sure why, but him knowing that I wasn't as solid as I try to portray wasn't good in my books. He hurt me the last time I saw him and anger is better than tears.

"I don't need help; I'm just fine, thank you." I said getting up and slowly making my way to my car, but before I could even make it to the front of my car to walk around to the driver seat he was in front of me.

"Lolly, please tell me, let me help you. What that man did to you was just beyond forgiveness, I wish I could have stopped him." He said anger in his eyes but also he looked pained like he wanted to help me. But what he said triggered something from within me. I could tell it wasn't going to be good.

"_How do you know what has happened to me?"_ I asked. I was seething by this point.

"I... ugh... well... it doesn't really matter does it? All that matters is that I know you still hurt from it and are scared and I want to help." He stumbled, and then I lost it. Nobody ever assumes I'm weak and gets away with it.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF? WELL I DON'T I'M FINE! AND YOU WANT TO HELP ME? WHEN LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOU LOOKED LIKE IF I WAS A BOY YOU WOULD'VE HIT ME IN THE FACE! AND THEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO COME SEE ME WHEN I WAS SICK! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO PRY INTO MY PERSONAL BUSINESS?! I AM OUT OF HERE!" l yelled right into his face,

"Please lolly..." he began, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking out to the road where a very expensive car had stopped. There was a man with a devilish grin on his face; he was looking straight at me. When he saw that he had my attention he waved at me. I was frozen, my eyes were popping out of my head, my mouth slightly fallen.

He just laughed and drove off. Edward was still trying to get me to respond. I started to shake. How did he find me? How did he know I lived here? How did he know I would still be at school? Why was Alec here?

"I have to go, now." he looked taken aback,

"But Lolly, speak to me."

"NO I HAVE TO GO NOW!" I screamed quite scared, he could see the true fear I was feeling.

I ran straight passed him and jumped in my car, he didn't try to stop me as I went to get in my car and drive off.

I only just made it home, I couldn't see because I was blinded by tears. Instead of heading to the house, I ran around it past the swing set and garden straight to my little clearing. I got there and fell, I laid and cried and cried until it hurt.

How did Edward know about Alec? How did he know about my past? Why did he have to do that to me? How did Alec turn up? How did he know where I was? Is he going to be at my home? Why? It started to get dark but I didn't care. I just laid there.

It got darker and darker and colder and colder, but I continued to lay there. Then I heard Alice calling my name, and my phone was vibrating, I looked at the number and it was home. I got up as I heard Emmett's booming voice calling for me as well; I didn't want to be found. I started to run; I ran and ran until I heard the ocean. I kept running until I got the water's edge.

I looked back; I could still hear Alice and Emmett in the woods yelling. Now I could hear the maids as well. Then I saw the maid Kaitlin standing where the trees end and the sand begins, she looked relieved but worried at where I was standing looking back at her.

"Lolly, thank god I found you. I got so worried when you car was there and you hadn't come inside, now come along it's freezing." She said taking a step forward. I just smiled, I didn't want to go back at all, I didn't want to have to ever face reality. I took my phone out of my pocket and threw it on the sand and started walking straight into the water.

It was freezing but I didn't care, it was a nice numbing feeling. As I got deeper I got number and number until I couldn't feel the bottom of my body then I heard Kaitlin yelling to someone.

"HELP HER! SHE JUST WALKED STRAIGHT OUT INTO THE WATER!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM! PLEASE HELP HER!!"

By then I had put my whole body under the water and was content to just lie in the water and let everything go. I was letting the water move me this way and that. I had my eyes closed.

Then I felt myself being pulled to the surface, the hands holding me were like giant rocks. They continued to pull me to the shore. They laid me on the sand and I sat up, I didn't even succumb to the darkness, but I was numb.

I could hear Emmett I think yelling to me to see if I was okay but I kept staring into the ocean, with a peaceful look on my face, I just didn't care what was going on at that point.

"Lolly snap out of it, NOW!" Alice yelled, and I slowly looked at her, "What's the matter Lolly?" She asked concerned.

"He knows... Alec... past...Edward... why did he do it...why did he have to do that...how does he know..." I said disjointed. I was trying to put it together, to explain what had happened but I couldn't.

"What did Edward do, Lolly?" Asked Emmett.

"Emmett?" I looked over, he was wet too, he must have got me out of the water, he really cared for me, "Oh Emmett!" I said crying and leaning onto his chest, it was stone hard, but I was just so lost and confused.

"Shh, Lolly it's okay, it's okay, there, there." He said rubbing circles on my back.

"But...Edward...he... knows...things...I don't know...how." I said, still upset.

"Edward is very perceptive," Said Alice.

"But how could he have known so specifically unless he knew me and only me." I said as the tears slowed.

"Maybe I can field that question." His voice said from the behind the trees.

"Edward now is not the time." Alice said firmly.

"Yes, Alice is quite right, Edward." Emmett addressed his brother so formally it was odd.

"Miss. Rose, you are going to get sick come along." Said Kaitlin firmly, I stood and looked at her,

"Kaitlin, go home and don't speak this to anyone if you do I will make certain that you will be terminated do you understand me?" I said harshly,

"Yes miss." She said quietly and went home.

I then turned to look at Edward. I must have looked quite crazy by this point. I looked to see Emmett and Alice standing in front of me, sort of blocking me from him but with enough room he could see my face.

"So you can answer why you pried into my life? Why you were so rude? Why you left the way you did when we were working on the project? HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOU KNOW ABOUT!?" I said fuming.

"I promise I can explain everything." He said,

"EDWARD! Now is not the time" Alice repeated herself,

"Why not? She's going to find out any way, why wait?" he countered.

"Dude do what you think is right, but hurt Lolly again and it will be your last time." Emmett warned.

I just turned and walked down the beach, I found the tree I had sat on my first day here.

I didn't sit down but I stood facing away from him while I spoke to him; "What exactly do you know Edward?" I asked him.

"Well I don't know much, I just know you were hurt, by a man, who has made you self-conscious." He said, meandering around the real point that I was terrified he knew.

"Don't meander Edward, just say it." I snapped still looking away.

"You...have been raped." He said slowly.

"Is that all you know?" I persisted.

"Yes." He breathed.

"How do you know? No one knows except for me." I said sharply but quietened down at the end.

"Well that's where things get tricky. But please, I understand if you don't want to speak to me again." He said, but I was losing it.

"Just tell me." I snapped.

"Well, I sort of _heard_ you, on Saturday in the woods, when I asked you about why you looked away when you blushed; I heard what you were thinking after what you said to me." He confessed a little fast.

I turned and looked at him incredulously; WHAT? He can read minds? WHAT?

"So you are telling me you can read my mind? Right and I am from the planet Jupiter and can spit flames out of my eyes." I said smothered in sarcasm. "Now tell me how you really found out."

"Lolly believe me, I can read minds, it's not something I flaunt, but I can. Except yours is different, I haven't been able to hear you at all. Except when you think about my name or if you are addressing me in your mind, hey at the boat dance; did you happen to say I looked handsome?" he said trying to lighten the mood. I thought about what he said, so; he can read minds, but not mine, unless I use his name or speak right to him, I guess he's messed up just like me. But wait; he can hear when I directly address him...

So that was why he got mad, he heard what I thought about saying which I would never say, but in the end he would have heard it anyway. So that's how he knows I've been raped, but why did he get mad?

"So that's how you know, huh?" I said still not looking at him the whole time.

"Yes. That's why I was so shocked, I couldn't work out if my theory was right, but I can only hear your thoughts if you say my name or actually speak to me." He continued to explain.

"Then when I heard what you thought, I was so shocked that you had been through something like that but are so strong on the outside. And I was mad that someone had hurt you, I was furious and I know I shouldn't have acted the way I had and I was ashamed so I didn't come see you because of that." He finished.

"Well don't worry, I am just fine." I said still looking away, in reality I was embarrassed that anyone knew. He knew, so I just didn't want to look at him.

"But I have seen inside the minds of humans on a daily basis, and I've seen what happens when humans are traumatised so." He spoke, but something was off, he said humans, didn't he mean people?

"What do you mean _humans_? We are both humans; don't you mean people." I asked turning around, hoping he would take the bait.

"Yes, well, that is also another issue. You see I'm different, more different than you can believe. This is even more different than mind reading, so much so, that I don't think I'm going to tell you." He said looking everywhere but at me.

"Why not? Don't you think I can handle it? Just because you know about it, doesn't mean you need to baby me. Before you knew I was fine and you thought so too." I said taking a step towards him. I was cold, from the water soaking my clothes and the wind wasn't helping one bit. He looked down as I approached him.

"If I tell you though, you might not want to see me or my family ever again, and I don't want to ruin the friendships you have made with my brother and sister." He said, he looked so different from his usual friendly happy self, and even the mean and formal him. It was like he was scared, and somehow sad.

"It won't ruin anything, I promise. Whatever you say, it will not change the view I have on your family." I said still looking at him.

"We are different from all people, I don't even class myself as human, what we are disgusts me." He said looking up to me with sheer hate in his eyes, but for himself, he was self loathing. "We are, well, we are immortals, to put it nicely." He still looked severely disgusted but very wary, now that he had said it.

"Immortals? Like you never die?" I asked, confused.

"You could say that, there is another word for it though." He said looking down.

"What is it?" I wanted to know what he was.

"I don't really want to say, I'm not very proud." He admitted.

"Well what if I guess?" I was so numb, nothing was registering.

"You could try but I doubt you will be able to work it out." He said sceptically.

"Okay well give me a clue."I persisted.

"We don't need to eat." He said looking around.

"Okay, ugh... I can think of one thing but I'm not sure just yet. Give me another clue." I said; my eyebrows mashed together.

"I'll give you one more clue." He said looking at his feet, "We don't sleep ever."  
Don't sleep or eat? Live forever? Well, I mean the only this I can think of is those spooky vampire stories I used to hear in Australia, where you weren't supposed to go outside at night by the beach if you wanted to live.

But I never got hurt and eventually found out that they do that to scare the new kids.

"Well there was this story I heard back in Australia but turned out to be complete crap..." I said letting my words linger in the air.

"What was it?" He asked.

"I don't want to say it out loud." I said nervously.

"Just say it and put me out of my misery." He said almost pleading.

"Well... it was... it was about... about vampires." I said hanging my head like I had confessed something completely moronic. "I know its crap, sorry for even thinking that." I blurted out.

"How do you know you didn't get it right?" He questioned, my head snapped up to look him straight in the eye. His eyes tried to dominate mine; wanting me to look away but I kept the connection.

"I'm right? You and your family are vampires?" I asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately so, yes." He said waiting to see my response. I don't think either of us were prepared for my response.

"So there are people who are weirder than me? Yes!" I jumped around chanting 'I'm not so freaky, I'm not so freaky!' he looked at me slightly scared but smiling.

"I just explained that I'm a supernatural being and you are dancing around because you aren't the only freak around?" He laughed slightly.

"Well if that's not a reason to be excited about, then I don't know what is." I said, really excited and slightly embarrassed.

"But don't you understand. We are vampires; you are supposed to be scared. You are supposed to running, screaming bloody Mary. Yet here you stand, very happy. I'm very confused." He stated.

"Well you see, I thought I was losing the plot, like when I would touch any of you, you were all extremely cold. I couldn't work out for the life of me why. I'm going to take a guess and say that it was you and your family that night we met, because I remember someone exactly like Emmett screaming to an 'Ed' so I'm guessing that was you. I will also assume you guys have some freaky powers." I said so happy, that some of the many questions I had, had been answered.

"Yes, you could call them freaky; we are immune to the weather, as you could tell by our skin. We have super speed, and are extremely strong and all of our senses are enhanced to the extremes. We also have some extra talents, such as; Alice can see the future, she has visions but they are very objective, she can't see the reason behind the action, she just sees the action. Also I can read minds; I can see people's thoughts, all of them that are running through their heads at that point." He finished.

* * *

"Why do you look down when you blush?" He asked bluntly, I looked at him shocked, but his face portrayed a look of real curiosity.

"Oh I don't know, it's just not one of my best traits." I said looking down, I knew exactly why I didn't dare say to him 'look Edward, my rapist told me that he loved my blush so I'm scared stiff to  
blush in front of any one, let alone men who I am starting to trust' that wouldn't be courteous of me.

* * *

I stared at him astonished, and slightly pissed.

"Stop it ears dropper! You said you can't hear mine!" I said getting a little mad.

"I have one 'cousin' who I can't hear, but that's because she is a shield and can hide her thoughts from me. She is the only person besides you who I can't hear." He said now moving  
closer to me.

"You really can't hear my thoughts?" A large grin creeping onto my lips, remembering what he had told me earlier. I was pleased he confirmed it again.

"No, I can't. I can't seem to determine why that is, but I will work it out." His eyes focused like he was working out my brain in his mind to see why he couldn't hear me. I was just so happy that I didn't care about anything anymore. Then something struck me.

"Hey, you are a vampire right?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"Didn't we just work that out? He asked still getting closer to me.

"Well... doesn't that mean... mean that... that you drink...b-blood?" I stuttered out.

"Oh yes, we didn't get onto that, did we?" He said smiling a little. "Well my family are different from others, we consider ourselves vegetarians; we only live on the blood of animals." He said a little disgusted.

"Oh I see, so I don't need to be worried that I am on a beach at night alone with you." I said trying to get him to smile.

"Oh no, I would never hurt a human, unless they deserve it. I don't want to be a monster, I want to try and live a somewhat good life." He said, then he realised what he said and brought us back to our conversation earlier.

"Now, since my life secret is out in the open are going to tell me what happened to you?" He was right in front of me now. I looked up to him, preparing to tell him, but a gust of wind came and I shuddered involuntarily.

"Maybe we should get you home first and we can discuss this once you are warm." He suggested, I nodded, my teeth were now chattering.

"Do you mind if we travel my way back? It will be much quicker." He asked smiling, and I complied.

He grabbed up and put me on his back. We were moving at super speed and ducked my head into the crook of this shoulder and neck to shield my eyes from the wind. It wasn't like a roller coaster, smooth and quick. Then suddenly he stopped and let me down. I got down and wobbled a bit, but otherwise I was fine. I went to walk over to my window and I turned to Edward.

"Edward, it's going to be midnight soon; could we maybe have this talk another time? Unlike you, I need sleep, and it's only my first day back and I don't wish to miss anymore school." I asked politely.

"Of course, we should arrange this for another night, I am terribly sorry about keeping you from sleeping." He said and bowed to me, I laughed a little at how polite he was.

"Good night Edward." I said, while I hopped through my window.

"Good night Lolly, I am so happy you are so excepting of my family. I will see you at school tomorrow." He said. Before jumping, not walking or climbing, but _jumping _onto his balcony and walking into his room.

I got straight into the shower, I smelt like salt and I could feel sand in places that were not exactly comfortable. I got ready for bed and before falling asleep, thinking of all the wonderful things the Cullen's could do.

I started to think; I couldn't wait to see what school had installed for me tomorrow; would I be able to hang out with their family again? Would they come and sit at my picnic bench like today? What if they were mad that I knew about their secret? Edward would explain what had happened and hopefully they would understand, maybe they will even laugh at how I responded.

I mean I did jump around with joy because I wasn't the weirdest kid in town.

With all these things running in and out of my dreams I just let the night consume me and take me to place of haze and unknown, letting me get the rest I needed.

What an interesting day.

**Tell me what you thought, I know it's not awesome but i felt bad for not updating when I tell others to hurry up :P**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!  
x  
chickenn.**


	9. Don't you love me Eddie?

**AN: Hello lovlies!! Yeah yeah yeah, I know there's been a few gaps, I've never been soo busy in my life though, with school, production, calistenics, homework and my job my small amount of free time is dedicated to reading a reviewing some freaking AWESOME stories! Go on my profile and check some of them out, I have them favourited! :D**

**OHHH exciting news!! I mentioned that me and my friend tempest had started a story... well it's finally up! We created an account to put it on for the both of us, becuase it wouldn't be fare if oen of us got it on our accounts! Okay soo, it's called 'Secret Storm'... I kind of loled at tht though, becuase this story is 'RR' and that one is 'SS'... leave me alone it was funny! But anyway go check it out, the account is 'chickenn(dot)and(dot)tempest' and we wrote a better decription on there about 'SS'!! **

**Ughh, any other news... uhmm, I'm going to Queensland for a holiday next week :D I'm going to get a nice tan !! YAYYY! lol... ugh...my lifes been so busy but there's nothing to say about it... lol I'm so cool... OH, well not so exciting but a warning... Rannen, my faithful friend who reads and fixes all the grammar has been unsuccessful to get online and won't be for a while so I had to try really hard to look for errors and I was able to find a few so go me! But sorry if there is any obvious ones I didn't catch.**

**OHHH lol, ughh I accidenly called Lolly '_Lilly_' last time and I would like to appologise, that is not her name, just her cover name becuase people would have laughed if she said Lolly, though I think Lolly is a cute name... anywhooo...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, it's all SM's... though LOLLY is mine :D and more to come :D**

I awoke from the most amazing yet frightening dream; I was in my clearing when out of nowhere Alec popped up again, that same evil looking grin on his face and he was walking towards me much the same as the time all those years ago.

Then just as he reached me standing still in shock, Edward and his whole family came and stopped him. They threw his body across my clearing until it collided with a tree, and then continued hurting him.

Though it was in my peripheral vision, my main focus was on Edward. He was standing in front of me smiling the most beautiful smile known to mankind. We were just standing looking into each other's eyes while in the background I could hear the snarls of his family killing my one weakness, my only vice. Slowly, the snarling turned into the high pitched sound of my alarm clock.

Once I realised what it was I turned it off and rolled back into the middle of my bed. I waited 5 minutes before getting up and starting on breakfast before I got dressed. I walked out in my shorts and singlet, when I was stopped; looking straight at me was none other than the man of my worst nightmares.

"Alec what are you doing here?" I hissed at him. My dream was so much more pleasurable.

"Your farther actually sent me, says he would like me to keep an eye on you." He said feigning innocence, though he seemed to be eyeing off my attire, I crossed my arms before I spoke.

"Well, there isn't any room for you here, only enough for me and my maids." I said bluntly.

"Oh that's fine I have some estate down in La Push. Quite an investment, though it's full of native people... I will have to look into that." He said more to himself than me; I just walked back into my room and got dressed, no longer interested in his new found way to fuck with me.

I put on a pair of black jeans, a navy blue tank top and a black hoodie jacket. I decided  
instead of my usual flats or pretty chucks I wore a pair of black chucks.

I walked back and saw he was still sitting there like this was his home or something. I walked over to the kitchen bench and grabbed my lunch and chucked it in my bag. I was almost to the door when Alec stopped me.

"Where are you going? We have so much to talk about." He was trying to be alluring, he grabbed my shoulders but I shoved him off.

"I have school, you meat head." I said trying to get around him and was successful because he was stumped by that.

"Oh, well I guess I will see you in a month." He said from behind me.

"A month? Why so soon?" I asked sarcastically.

"With me being here, I must go to your school with you, and see if you are keeping up with your schooling and are not making trouble as your father put it." He said, though I wasn't looking at him I could tell he was smiling.

"Whatever." Was all I said before getting in my car and driving off.

School was as uneventful as usual. I just went through class not talking to anyone, even though Angela tried, I just smiled and went back to doing my work. I was too lost in my thoughts.

The one man I fear more than anything in the world was only fifteen minutes away from me. Lunch came, but not quick enough for my liking. I went outside to sit on my bench and got out a muesli bar. I started to nibble on it when a pair of ice cold hands covered my eyes.

"Whichever one of the Cullen's that is keeping me from my museli bar is going to get in a lot of trouble from Carlisle when I see him tonight." I said slightly annoyed, this morning's events had put me in a mood that I couldn't seem to shake.

"Aw Lolly please don't tell. Carlisle will be so, so mad! Please, I'll do anything!" It was Emmett who had blinded me, and he was now on his knee in front of me. It was fun to see someone so scary looking begging for my forgiveness, but not enough to lighten my mood.

"It's okay Emmett I won't tell." I said, trying to joke but I just couldn't seem to smile.

"What's wrong Lolly?" Jasper appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine thanks." I said trying really hard to put another smile on my face but failing. I knew he could sense the feelings I was going through and let me tell you, they weren't at all good feelings.

"Then why are your shoulders all hunched over and your stance is all introverted." Alice also had appeared from nowhere; she had her hands on her hips and looked like she wanted me to challenge her.

"Ugh, I'm cold?" It came out like a question, so I didn't succeed in that lie.

"I don't think she is telling the truth Alice." Rosalie had also just popped up; do they really have to do that? Using their freaky powers to just pop up whenever, I know that is going to get annoying.

"Here, let me relax your shoulders." The most luscious voice said from behind me. Before I could turn Edward had his hands on my shoulders.  
I jumped off my bench; I looked at him shocked, I saw very briefly the pain I had caused Edward by my reaction to his simple friendly movement. I looked around to everyone, they all looked shocked.

Jasper could feel the fear and slight insanity I was feeling and looked a little confused at how I reacted. Alice tried to walk over to me, but I shook my head and began to run to my car. I almost made it, but I forgot that they were super freaky vampires with super freaky speed, so Edward was already there; I stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to jump the way I did, I'm just a little distracted today." It was mostly the truth, but I could see he knew there was more than I was letting on.

"You know, you are driving me crazy! I want, no, _need_, to know what you are thinking. I might be able to help you, if you just let me in." He pleaded with me.

"I just... I wouldn't know what to tell you, if I told you part of it I would have to tell you all of it and I know that if I do I will probably scare you and your family away, and you guys are the first real friends I have had in years." I was trying to make him understand that I was keeping everything from him to keep him and his family in my life.

"It's okay, we have a lot more going on than you can imagine, and believe me, we aren't going anywhere, because you are the only human we have ever told our secret to and you accepted us for what we are, so whatever it is we will not judge you for it." He said in one long breath, but how could I tell them? Where would I start? Okay it's time I put some trust in them, but I had to be careful as to what I told them.

I could tell them some of it, they could know that Alec was a friend of my father's and was sent to check up on me. They could know I disliked my father, and that my mother left me a long time ago. That sounded reasonable.

Edward was still standing there looking at me, waiting for an answer, he waved his hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Please let us help, Lolly." He asked one more time, I just nodded and moved back to my bench. Edward walked beside me the whole way. I sat down and Alice was by my side instantly. Edward was on the other side, his hand kept twitching, I couldn't understand why. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all standing in front of me, all of them had worried expression on  
their faces. Edward spoke first.

"It's okay Lolly, you can tell us anything." He prompted. I looked around one last time before I spoke.

"Well, it's just... yesterday after school, when we were talking," I used talking instead of arguing, I looked to Edward to see if he knew what I was talking about and he nodded to continue, "well, I saw a man that works for my dad, and I really, really dislike my dad, so when I saw him, I thought it meant my dad was here. That was why I ran off."  
Edward seemed to understand, and didn't seem to think I was lying through my teeth which was exactly what I was doing.

"Then this morning when I left my room, that same man was there, and he told me that my dad sent him to live in La Push where he has some property, so he can keep an eye on me at all times." I finished. They still seemed not to understand so I tried to convince them with some of the truth.

"My dad thinks I'm an attention seeker, that I get sick and be reckless just to ruin his life. That's why Alec is here, and when he showed up at my house I was just completely shocked." That was when they all seemed to understand, so they successfully believed my lie. Thank god.

"Aww, Lolly don't worry we will protect you and keep you out of harm's way. You won't have to see that guy if he makes you uneasy." Jasper said warmly.

"Yeah if he comes near you we will just pummel him to a pulp, and we won't even have to try." Emmett said excitedly then flexed his arms to prove his point. I couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head, calling him an oaf, but she had a smile on her face to show she was joking around. By now I just wanted to go home, I looked to Edward who seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation with Alice who was standing with Jasper now.

I looked out to the car park, oh, if only Edward could read my mind and hear that I really wanted to go home.

"What?" Edward said randomly, everyone had been immersed in their own conversations and were looking at Edward strangely, after his little outburst.

"What do you mean what?" Rosalie asked.

Edward then turned on me and stared into my very confused eyes. "Did you just say you wanted to go home?" He asked me.

"No?" I was so confused, I hadn't said anything, though I had thought that just at that moment.

"I swear I heard you voice, but it was a little off...oh!!" He exclaimed and now everyone was just as confused as I was.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Well, remember my theory; that I could only hear Lolly when she said my name or anything directed towards me, well I'm guessing Lolly just thought about wanting me to understand she wanted to go home without having to say it." He smiled satisfied that he worked it out, but now I was embarrassed he had voiced my thoughts. He looked at me and realised that I wanted to go home and his smiled dropped.

"Oh you want to leave. I'll take you home and I'll even get you out of the rest of the day, come on." He said pulling on my arm.

We began walking but once we were at the car park we began to walk away from my car and towards his which confused me.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked him.

"My car, where else?" He questioned looking at me confused.

"But what about my car?" I persisted, looking back to my baby. I really did love my car.

"Oh, Alice is going to bring it back to your house." He smiled happily at me. But Alice didn't have the keys, I went to my pocket and was about to voice it when I noticed my car keys were no longer in my pocket. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do you guys have to use your freaky powers like that all the time?" I asked but he just laughed and continued to pull me to his car. He opened the passenger side door for me and I climbed in. I couldn't be bothered arguing all the reasons as to why I could drive myself home, because I was kind of happy for the alone time, especially with him.

We drove peacefully towards our homes, we turned onto our street and I tensed, I was nervous that Alec could still be in my home. Edward being the observant person he was saw and looked at me questioningly.

"What's the matter?" He asked, he was driving without even looking at the road and doing it perfectly. I decided to go with the truth.

"I was just wondering if I could spend the afternoon at your house rather than mine." I asked a little nervous that he would say no, but I just didn't want to be in my cottage yet.

"Of course, I was going to ask you any way so I wouldn't get bored." He said smiling as we drove into his drive way.

We went into his house and once again it amazed me. This time though, we when upstairs and he led me along a long corridor until we came to the end. There was a giant painting on the wall in front of me, it was an abstract painting and was beautiful in its diversity. On my left and right were identical doors, I didn't think Edward was showing me this painting so I was going into either of the doors. I looked to Edward to see what we were going to do.

"If my calculations are correct the door here to my right leads to your room; are we going in there or into this mystery door?" I asked casually, I was quite content in the peacefulness.

"Well I wanted to show you my baby." He said casually. I wondered what was his baby, because it couldn't have been a real baby. We walked through the mystery door into a dark room, curtains drawn and in the middle was a beautiful black baby grand piano. I was dumbstruck, staring in awe in the door way with him behind me.

"Do you want to go in? Or admire it from here for a while?" He chuckled. I looked over a little embarrassed and walked in, not really knowing where to go. He sat down at his piano and looked over to me, gesturing for me to come sit; I walked over and sat cautiously down next to him. I looked over to him, he was looking right at me, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" I breathed.

"Nothing." He chuckled again.

"Really what is it?" I persisted.

"Well it's just that you change so easily, you are able to be manic and crazy, but then after no time at all you seem calm and collected. It's as if you let out little bursts of emotions at random times, then you put this calm friendly persona on, but now you just look happy, at least mostly." He touched the wrinkles between my eyebrows and smoothed it.

"Oh, ugh, I don't know, usually don't flip out the way I have been. Usually I can keep to myself. But since moving here I just seem to being doing things I have never even contemplated. Now are we just sitting here to talk about how completely crazy I am, or are you going to play something?" I was trying to keep the subject away from the real reason I was uptight and kind of weird, because I was actually quite happy sitting here, and I wanted to enjoy it.

"Of course what would you like to hear?" He asked casually.

"Anything." I said, he turned and looked at the keys for a moment deciding, then began the music. It started off slow, sweet and pretty but it didn't sound like anything I knew, not that I cared. The music got louder and faster, quite dramatic, and then moved to a slightly slower and sweeter sound. I was staring at his hands as he played. He was looking at me and when I felt his eyes on me I looked to him. He was smiling still, then his smile faltered and he looked to the keys, eyebrows furrowed. Then out of nowhere he slammed down on the keys which made me jump two metres in the air and fall on the ground. He was at my side immediately.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He helped me up.

"That's okay. Why did you do it though?" I questioned.

"Well, I composed that piece, you see and the family came home and heard me playing then Alice decided to think something not so nice about the fact I haven't finished it yet." He explained leading me out of the room.

"Oh okay it's amazing that you can compose. Don't worry, I thought it was beautiful. If I had more coordination in my arms then I do in my legs I would definitely play." I said as we walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"Yes, you do have quite good coordination in your legs, and flexibility, do you dance? Like with a group?" We were nearly down the stairs now.

"No I don't dance." I stated, I wanted to I just never got around to doing it anywhere, I just like to do it my room.

"Oh, I just thought, well I see you in your room all the time I figured that you were practising for some reason." He sounded nervous for admitted he had been watching me.

"Oh, well no, I just enjoy it." I said a little amused but embarrassed that he had been watching. We were heading to the living room when Emmett bounded towards us with a pout on his face.

"EDDIE!? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" Emmett yelled at Edward.

"Of course I do wh-" Edward had begun to ask but then looked at Emmett seriously, he must of said it in his mind. "Emmett the reason she was allowed in there was because she's not big enough or strong enough to even leave a scratch on my baby."

"But I would NEVER hurt it!!!" He begged Edward now on his knees.

"No, like the rest of the family you are not allowed in there unless I ask you in." Edward said firmly.

"UGH!! You are _so_ difficult Eddie!" Emmett whined and stormed off upstairs to sulk.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward called after him, he would still be able to hear him from anywhere without having raised voices.

"That was interesting." I stated, slightly bewildered.

"Yeah but that's Emmett for you." He said smiling; he really did smile a lot.

We were now in the living room and I was lounging on a seat with Edward next to me, I started to doze when I heard Edward speak to someone.  
"Lolly, Carlisle is here, it's time for you check up." Edward said calmly. I got up nervous as hell, praying there wouldn't be any needles.

I hate needles.

**What did you think? I don't mind this chapter actually, hmm wonder why her moods are so jumpy ;P Got any clues?**

**Emmett makes me lol! I hope you enjoyed this! I had heaps of fun writing it, but I especially canNOT wait for the next chapter :D I like that one too :D**

**Okay I'm out! REVIEWS = love!**

**x  
****Chickenn.**


	10. You can't save me

**AN:Hey there!!i **

**It's been ages hasn't it,sorry!! i was away in Queensland which was AMAZINGG! I had so much fun and i got a great tan, but anyways...I re-uploaded chapter nine, becuase i had put it up without any editing from Rannen, and she edited it for me along with this one and I couldn't resist but put it up, becuase she's puts little things in that just made me laugh soo hard!! So re-read the last one becuase there will be little things you didn't notice before.**

**Lately I have been updating for myself, because I'm not getting any love!! Come on and show some love, let me know what you think!! And if you do, i have a 6,000 word chapter sitting in the bank waiting, I've got it here waiting, and it will come up if I get some love so REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all cept Lolly, and others, coming soon!! :D**

**Enjoy!  
x  
Chickenn.**

Edward led me around the stair case towards the kitchen, but we veered off towards another little corridor; there were two doors half way down, opposite each other. Edward led me to the door on the left and he knocked lightly.

"Come in." Carlisle called from inside and we entered. "Ah Lolly, good to see you how are you feeling?"

"Hello Dr. Cullen it's nice to see you as well, I'm feeling good thank you." I said politely.

"Oh none of that 'Dr. Cullen' business here, in my home, I'm Carlisle." He smiled warmly.

"Okay sure Dr. C- I mean Carlisle." I smiled back.

"So let's get this started shall we." He gesture back to the door and I followed. I had forgotten that Edward was still with me, and I looked up to him and smiled, though I was nervous.  
As we made our way to the other door I stopped hesitantly.

"What's the matter Lolly?" Edward was looking at me worriedly.

"There...there aren't going to be any needles are there?" I asked looking at him and Carlisle.

"Oh no, unless there is anything irregular it should just be a check up. Since it's your first, you should be okay." Carlisle comforted me. I blew out the breath I was holding as I headed  
into the room.

"Ugh did you want me here Lolly?" Edward asked from the door way.

"No thanks, I should be fine, thanks though." I said nicely. If he wanted to know if I was getting better he would be able to hear it perfectly from anywhere in the house anyway.

"I'll see you soon then." He smiled sweetly and closed the door. I turned to see Carlisle putting rubber gloves on and he turned to me snapping the end of the rubber glove like all doctors seem to do.

"Hop up on the table, Lolly." He said while sitting down on the chair parallel to it. I was surprised he had a whole doctor's consultant room in his house, but with its size I'm not surprised they don't have their own McDonald's. I giggled to myself as I realised that they don't eat – fast food... At least not in the same sense that we do... I mean, mountain lion can be pretty fast. Carlisle looked at me questioningly but shrugged. He must have thought I was crazy.

As I laid down he pulled out my chart, he must've brought it from the hospital with him today.

"So, Lolly, how have you been feeling?" He asked going into doctor mode.

"Yeah good, I haven't felt like fainting or throwing my food up so I think that's a good sign." I wasn't trying to be snippy with Carlisle but that's how it kind of came out. "Sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to sound rude by that." I amended.

"It's okay Lolly, I understand. So what have you been eating? Have you been eating three square meals as recommended?" He continued to ask while looking down at the file.

"Ugh, well not always, but I at least try to eat something at lunch, like a museli bar or an apple. Sometimes I forget breakfast, but I try not to forget, it's just hard." I said trying to amend why I had been not following their instructions, though I thought they were unneeded.

"Oh Lolly it is _essential_ that you try harder, otherwise you _will _end up back in hospital. Do you want that?" He said with a straight and stern look on his face. It made me sad to be scolded like that. He had authority over me, but was caring at the same time, like a father figure, which just made me sadder at the thought of not having a father figure.

"I'm sorry it's just so hard to remember." I said tears filling my eyes, but not spilling. Carlisle face softened then changed into a warm smile.

"It's okay Lolly, don't cry. I'm just worried you are going to relapse, and it will be just a brutal as it was before. So you can't lie about what you're eating so we know how to help you." He said writing something in my file and putting it aside.

"Is that it?" I asked, slightly hopeful that I wouldn't need any needles.

"I just wanted to check up on your progress with your medication as well, you know, the pills that have been previously prescribed, not that I approve of the mix, but I read you will be finishing them soon and I will look into something less strong." He said looking at my files.

"Oh yes, they good, nothing to worry about there." I said trying to keep him from sensing the lie. I had been refilling my meds when necessary, but I hadn't been taking them for ages, I had stacks in my cabinet at home, just in case I wanted that glazed happy feeling which they gave me.

"Okay, I think that's it for today, because you seem to be doing okay. You need to keep those three square meals in your mind to keep you healthy." He said as he went to open the door. I walked out and made my way back to their living room where I had left my bag, I felt that would be my best option. Just as I went to sit Edward was in front of me.

"Hi Edward, your dad said I was doing well." I said happily, but he had a worried look on his face.

"You're still not eating right. Why aren't you eating right? You will get sick again." He said slightly angry.

"I just forget sometimes, it's no big deal. Your dad said I was okay." I said a little surprised by his attitude.

"But you could get sick again! That's not a good thing. You have to eat right." He stressed. Now I was slightly mad, I could take care of myself.

"Edward, it's fine. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I said grumpily.

"No, you can't. That's how you got sick the first time, and Carlisle said you could get sick again, and it could be worse. I will force feed you if I have to, because you don't seem to be able to remember to eat to keep yourself alive." He said, his eyes trying to dominate mine, but that wasn't happening, mine flashed ice blue, and stayed that way because I was mad, really mad.

"Do NOT assume I can't take care of myself I am fine, I don't need you babying me! Argh!" I said grabbed my bag and walked to the front door. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Lolly, don't leave." Was all he said, so he wasn't apologetic for saying I couldn't look after myself.

"Why the hell not?" I asked frustrated.

"Will you tell me why you are taking 3 different kinds of medications as well as not eating right?" He asked softly, trying to resolve the argument, but I wasn't willing to give up that.

"I'm only on it because I was sick." I was trying to be defiant.

"No, you can't lie to me, you're on anti-anxiety meds, anti-depressants and extra strength Tylenol, why?" He was digging his nose into my business and I didn't think I could handle it at that point.

" Just because now get out of my way!" I said trying to get passed him.

"Lolly will stop it! I just want to help you because you can't!" He was getting heated up again.

"I can look after myself geesh!" I threw my hands up exasperated and I just wanted to leave.

"Please, Lolly just stop." He held my wrist.

"No, let go, and Alice, if you could please give me my keys back." I ordered, hoping she was still in the house. Out of nowhere she was in front of me and happily handing over my keys. Still facing me, she shot daggers at Edward before scurrying off somewhere.

"Why are you being so stubborn, I'm trying to help you." He was angry too, this is going to be interesting.

"I'm not being stubborn; you're the one being all ego filled, like you can cure me of anything. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you can save lives!" I yelled and marched off. I  
had expected him to come after me or for one of them to but they didn't.

I jumped on my bed and breathed a sigh of relief. I could be alone with my thoughts about that stupid egotistical but extremely attractive jackass. I was still angry but a little bored so I went for a drive.

I headed down toward La Push again; I really liked the natural feel it had. With all the wood houses and forest everywhere, it was so nice. The only real investment property was way out the other side so I had a good chance of not seeing Alec while driving.

I saw a small convenient store and decided to stop and get some chocolate, I needed some comfort food. As I walked around, I saw all the reservation's local food, like their fish fry which seemed to be popular here.

I went to get some chocolate and couldn't quite decide. I stood there for about ten minutes before deciding on just some plain chocolate, I grabbed it and made my way to the counter. While reading the back of it, I didn't notice a person in front of me so I ended bumping right into them.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I said taken aback a bit. This kid was _massive_; tall and slender, with russet skin. He was wearing a black muscle top and trackies cut off at the knee, and a pair of sneakers. His hair was all chopped off and everywhere and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, it's okay I barely noticed, I'm Embry by the way what's your name?" He continued to smile at me.

"I'm Lilly, Lilly Rose." I said smiling back.

"Well nice to meet you Lilly. What brings you to La Push today?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing I just went for a drive and ended up here." I said nonchalantly shrugging.

"Where'd you drive from?" Embry asked leaning slightly towards me, it was a little intimidating but he was smiling warmly so it didn't seem threatening.

"Embry quit it, you're scaring the crap out of her. Just because you think you are the hottest thing to grace this earth doesn't mean that every girl you see thinks so too." Said a slightly familiar voice.

"Geez Jake, I was just being friendly." Embry countered.

"Well she looked like she was contemplating running or screaming." He chuckled, and came into view; it was the boy that 'rescued' me on the pier, Jacob.

"Hi, Jacob, is it? We met on the pier a while back now." I said a bit timid but smiling.

"Oh yeah! Lilly, how are you?" He asked coming over to me smiling warmly.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, it's good to see you again. Sorry about last time we met, I was just a bit out of it, from moving and all." I said, trying to explain my weirdness, which is confusing to even me.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's all good." He waved one hand in the air as a symbol of that day's events being forgiven.

"Okay then." I was looking quite a distance up at them; they were both really, really tall.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Jacob asked casually.

"Nothing really; just why Lilly was down here in La Push. I was also finding out where she was from before so you rudely interrupted." Embry said lightly hitting Jacob in the arm.

"Oh yeah, want to go cliff diving?" Jacob asked Embry and Embry nodded. "Oh did you want to come watch?" He said to me as an afterthought.

"Ugh sure, what is it?" I asked a little confused.

"Oh come on I'll show you, it's awesome." Embry said moving to leave the store.

Jacob smiled and held his hands out for me take it, and I took it while he led me out across the road towards the beach. When we reached the sand, Embry was there with his hands crossed over his chest.

"What?" Jacob asked as we walked up to him.

"Why did you get to hold her hand?" He pouted, and I tried very hard to hold my laugh in as I pulled my hand away from Jacob's to hold my mouth and hide the smile that was creeping across my face.

"Well you just ran off, so I decided to be polite and guide her down to the sand." Jacob explained nicely.

"Whatever, I'm going to go meet the others at the top okay. You coming?" Embry said. I was looking around and didn't really take notice of what they were talking about but this was a really nice beach.

"Nah, I'll just stay here and watch with Lilly so I can explain because she looks really confused." He said while chuckling.

"Fine!" Embry said running up the beach and out of sight.

"So where's he going?" I asked sitting down in the sand. He followed suit and we both looked out to the ocean.

"Over there at that cliff, if you didn't guess by the name, for fun out here on the rez, we like to cliff dive." He said, pointing to the cliff to our left. It looked like an identical cliff to the one on the beach near lolly cottage but it was at the left of the beach not the right. That's when I saw four guys standing on the top and then a fifth joined them. That must've been Embry.

"So what? They just jump off into the ocean?" I asked. I'd seen it done once, by a certain vampire who will remain nameless while I was still mad at him.

"Yeah, pretty much, it's heaps of fun." He remarked while watching the guys at the top of the cliff.

"Maybe I will try that one day." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but from the lower level with me." He smiled, though his eyes were darker, almost warning me to challenge him.

"Okay cool, maybe when the weather is warmer." I said. The boys were now very close to the edge, then one of them just jumped, with no preparation, he fell so gracefully flipping and spinning until he hit the water.

"That was so cool." I observed slightly in awe.

"Yeah it's alright." Jacob said, I turned to look at him to find him looking over to a pair of girls walking along the beach.

"So which one's caught your eye?" I nudged him smiling. He looked at me confused, then I saw a tinge of red under his dark skin and he looked down.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked looking back to the girls.

"No, I just get the vibe that you have a thing for one of those girls; I'm very perceptive." I explained.

"Okay, well it's the one on the left -her name is Paighton-with the long legs and the big brown eyes. She has the longest straightest hair I've ever seen and the softest skin known to man and--"

"Okay, okay I get it, you like everything about her." I laughed and he ducked his head.

"Yeah, I do." He said slightly embarrassed for admitting all that to me.

"So have you asked her out?" I asked looking over to the girls playing in the rock pools.

"What? Ask her out? Yeah right, like she would ever go for someone like me, she's perfect; she wouldn't look twice at me." He said, hanging his head.

"Pfft, are you crazy? You're a great guy, why would she turn you down? You're nice and good looking and you save people who do weird things like hang their heads over the edge of a pier for fun. She would be stupid to say no to you." I said forcefully, he was a nice guy and he deserved to be happy.

"You think I'm good looking?" He said looking up at me smiling a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up. But if you don't go over there right now and at least ask her to go to the movies with you, I will go over there personally and tell her all the things you said to me before. I  
might even add some other girly lovey dovey stuff in there if you don't go now!" I said looking him dead in the eye while he was eyeing me in shock.

"You wouldn't." He breathed.

"Don't doubt me for one second." I said smugly.

"Fine, I'll go, but if I'm embarrassed and my heart gets shattered I will blame you for eternity." He said firmly.

"Sure, whatever gets you to go over there, I will take it." I smiled at him as he stood up and gave me one last glare before striding over to them.

I watched as he approached them and began to talk to them; Paighton looked a little bit surprised but severely happy that he had gone over to them. She was blushing a little, while her friend was looking at her sniggering and giggling uncontrollably. Paighton said something to her friend and her friend walked back from where they came from, winking at Paighton before walking away.

She was staring intently into Jacob's eyes; she looked about as infatuated with him as he was with her. He was shuffling his feet and looking out to the ocean. They both stood for a moment looking out there before Jacob took a big breath turned to her.

She looked at him expectedly as he said something to her. He looked like he was holding his breath, while she looked at him smiling, she said something and he visibly relaxed. He gestured back towards me and they parted ways, while his back was turned walking back to me, she did a little happy dance and ran off to find her friend. Jacob was grinning like a massive fool; I just smiled back at him as he approached. I jumped up and he grabbed me into a massive bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said over and over again swinging me around.

"Your welcome Jacob, can you please put me down now?" I asked laughing a little.

"Oh sorry, but thank you! She said yes, and we are going to the movies on the weekend!" He exclaimed.

"That's great Jacob I'm so happy for you!" I said happily, we were both beaming at his victory.

"Yeah I am too, thank you for making me do that, I can't believe she actually wants to go on a date with me." He said in awe, obviously he didn't see the way she was looking at him.

"I can, you're a great guy. Like I said she would be crazy not to want to go on a date with you." I explained.

"Thanks Lilly." Was all he said. We watched the water for a bit longer then I remembered I had school the next day.

"I better be heading off now." I said slowly backing away from him.

"Let me walk you back to your car, it's getting dark and it's the gentlemanly thing to do." He said following me.

"And I just helped you score a date with the girl of your dreams." I said laughing, it was so easy to laugh with this boy.

"That too." He grinned even bigger than before.

We kept walking and we were about half way there but the light had suddenly disappeared I couldn't see where I was walking. I tripped and fell, then rolled, scraping my shins and arms. I could feel each branch and stone collide with my body and knew I was going to have magnificent bruises and cuts, nothing serious though.

Jacob ran to me and picked me up in his arms, moving me quickly and gracefully to the side of the road and put me down on the pavement.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern lacing his words.

"Yeah I'm fine, no head injuries or broken bones, just some scratching. I'll be fine once I go home and put some band aids on the cuts." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Are you sure? I could help you get to a hospital or doctors and get you checked out." He continued to worry.

"No Jacob. I will be fine, just head back to the beach and meet your friends and get home, that's what I'm going to do; go home." I said sternly, he looked conflicted then stood up holding a hand out for me.

"At least let me help you to your car." He compromised.

"Fine." I grabbed his hand and he held my weight while we walked across the road to my car. I got my keys and opened my car.

"Thanks Jacob, not that I needed the help, but thanks anyway." I smiled.

"Yeah thank you as well, if it weren't for you I would still be sitting pinning over Paighton waiting for the day she would look at me." He returned the smile.

"Yeah true that, well I'll see you around." I said starting up my car and leaving. In the rear view mirror I could see Jacob standing there waving for a moment before running back to the  
beach.

I went home and went to my room to clean myself up; I had grazes all up and down my shins and from my elbow to wrist. On my stomach and all over were small bruises, I looked like I had chicken pox or something. I cleaned myself up and headed for bed.

Just I as I was about to fall asleep I heard a small tapping on my window. I got up and walked to over it to find Edward pacing back and forth just in front of my little garden. I opened my window and he looked up, I moved away from my window to let him in and he jumped in silently as anything. He had a strange expression on his face but just as he was about to say something he looked me up and down.

I only had a singlet and shorts on because the grazes stung a fair bit, that's when I realised that was what he was looking at.

"It was nothing Edward." I sighed crossing my hands over my chest and moving to sit on my bed.

"Nothing?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes nothing and if that's all I would like to go to bed." I said politely.

"Have you had dinner?" He asked out of the blue.

"No, but I'm not hungry." I stated laying down, but while doing so I managed to let my bedding touch all my grazes making me hiss.

"Here let me." He said walking over to the side of my bed and sitting down. Taking both my hands he began to run his cold hands along the grazes making them instantly fell better.

"Thank you." I said stubbornly.

"Your welcome." He said smirking slightly. My eyes were slowly closing over because I had had too much in one day and just needed a good night's sleep.

"You're still not forgiven." I said yawning.

"I know, but I will be." He said confidently before I fell into a wonderful slumber.

**AN: o0o0o0o0o0o!! Interesting stuff there, what do you think? Got any theories? Wonder why she needs the meds? Anyone wonder what happened to her mum? You will get a special sneak peak at the chapter when Edward finds out what happened if you can guess!!**

**Good Luck and REVIEW!! I'll give you a virtual cookie!!**

**x  
Chickenn**


	11. Sticks and stones

**AN: YO YO YO!**

**So I'm back after quite a long time actually, I have been sooooo busy with school and exams and finishing up for the year then speech night which I was in the chior for so I had rehearsals even after I finished for the year, then I was working as well! It was all just so much going on! Oh and me and Tempest had been busy trying to write chapters for Secret Storm, :D which you should most definitely check out! :D**

OH GUESS WHAT! :D I'm next years Drama Captain! Oh yeah! That's right I'm awesome! So as you can see I've been busy, and now with Christmas coming up and New Year's I don't know why but I just had to update so I finished of the chapter so I couldnt update! :D And it's my longest so far I think :D So I think this will be my christmas present to you all :D Oh and also, I may or maynot have broken my laptop charger for the second time... so my updates are slow, but they will come! It's called the art of persuading my brothers into letting me borrow theirs :D :D

I think that is it... Ughh, oh I guess I should say review! But it doesn't work if you cbf then you cbf I can't convince you otherwise, but I would really like some reviews :D 

**Disclaimer: SM owns all excepts the storyline and Lolly, and of course any other original characters they all belong to me :D**

**Enjoy!  
x  
Chickenn.**

*******

I woke up feeling like crap, man; this place had me up and down so much it was freaking ridiculous. I got out of bed walked over to my vanity, looking the mirror, all the grazes were still burning; I guess I just dreamed Edward coming to my rescue last night, with a heavy sigh I slouched over mentally preparing myself for the last day of school for the week.

It would be worse because people would see all the grazes and spread rumours then have all weekend to think more on the topic and come back on Monday with even more stupid ideas of what happened.

Great so since moving here; I fainted a lot, met vampires, had some weird food disorder, tried to kill myself when my childhood rapist came into town, and to top it all off, I was always in the centre of gossip at school, where I would have to have a meeting once a month with my coordinator and my childhood rapist. Woohoo. Note the sarcasm.

I decided instead of dwelling I would keep my spirits up, besides arguing with Edward, and the little tiff in the morning, yesterday was pretty good, I made another two friends, and even helped one of them score a date with his crush, so I had to be doing something right, right? I took that bit of information and centred all of my emotions to concentrate the good afternoon I had with Jacob and Embry.

With that I got dressed, I wore a tight fitting bright green top that had a deep neckline, but nothing vulgar, just enough to turn heads, I went with dark blue skinny's, they were always my friends, accentuating my small curves, I got a pair of deep purple flats out and a black leather jacket, that I left open to show off my top. This was me; this had Lolly Rose written all over it. I did my hair naturally, just fell to the small of my back now, I loved my midnight black hair, and it had taken me forever to grow it. I decided to glam myself up a little, nothing out there just something to add to the look I was going for. I used black eye shadow and eyeliner around my eyes to give the, oh so well known word, 'smokey' effect, and some mascara, and some clear lip gloss I looked like a rock star and ready for anything, though, the tank top was to avoid hurting my grazes and the leather jacket was lose too. But i knew how to make it work.

With that I headed out to the kitchen to see the Chef holding out a plate with some toast on it, I gladly took it and sat down in front of the TV while I ate, and he smiled at me pleased I was willingly eating for him.

He placed a glass of apple juice which I chugged before grabbing my lunch and heading out the door to my car. I jumped in and started my car, I had just left the driveway and was about to turn down the street onto the highway to school when a silver Volvo sped in front of me, nearly hitting me but continued driving, ugh, I really must've been dreaming Edward had come to my room last night, because he seemed to be mad at me still.

But I was not going to dwell, he had been a twat, an overprotective twat, but if he thought it was my fault I should at least go say sorry or something, since I was already feeling so high spirited. I drove into school and found the silver Volvo sitting in its usual spot; Alice and Jasper were leaning against it casually, Emmett and Rosalie were also leaning against it but they were sucking face feverently.

I rolled my eyes and saw Alice wink at me, I noticed there was no Edward but it didn't faze this new me. I got a park and moved to the doors, I got to my locker and got out my books, I had Psychology first then Drama. I started to move towards the building Psych was in, when a very nervous Mike walked passed me. I stepped in front of him to stop him and smiled, he looked at me shocked.

"Hey Mike." I said politely.

"Ugh, hey Lilly." He said looking all around.

"What's the matter Mike?" I asked him, he was acting really weird.

"Well it's just that if Cullen finds me talking to you, he is going to be very, very mad and I don't think I could face that." He admitted to me still looking around for Edward, now I was mad, no one dictates who is and isn't my friend.

"Mike don't worry about Edward, it's not like he my boyfriend or anything, so he has no right to say if you can or can't be my friend. And if he even looks at you funny for talking to me, tell me because I will tell him where to shove his dirty looks okay, but don't worry so much, I will have a word with that young man." I said confidently, looking around to see if I could see Edward who would have been able to hear my little speech but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked back to Mike who had relaxed visibly.

"Thanks Lilly and I really just want to be your friend." He said wearing the same smile he had on the first time we met.

"That's okay but I better get going I have Psychology and I don't want Doherz to get angry." I said slowly moving away from him.

"Okay I'll see you later." Mike waved.

I walked confidently into my Psych class and sat down, when I looked around everyone was staring at me, so I was able to turn heads. YES! I laughed a little and covered it by coughing, and everyone seemed to come out of their trances and nervously shuffle papers or start talking to someone, some of the boys kept looking at me and then there was a group of girls who were staring daggers into my front, I almost flinched at the fierceness of it all.

I looked down to my text book and pretended to check over some questions I had answers at home and by that time Doherz had walked in. I loved Doherz; he was the coolest Psychology teacher ever, he was young and fun and never made the subject boring.

Today he wore a violet dress shirt with a dark purple tie and black slacks and black dress shoes. The man certainly had style, he had one of those smiles that had all the girls going goo goo over but didn't have the guys getting offended by the loss of attention, if anything they were envious and tried to imitate him.

Class began and we got to work, it was really difficult to work in my jacket but I was too nervous to take it off so I just tried really hard to work around it. By half way through the class I just couldn't do it anymore and took my jacket off, luckily no one was paying attention to me so no one saw my arms. I got back to work I loved this subject, so because I enjoyed it, it was easy to understand the terms and answer with ease.

I was working away when I felt a figure standing beside me, I looked up to find Doherz standing over me looking at my work, he simply smiled and continued to scan over my work nodding slowly. I blushed a little and looked at my work as well, it was all in purple because blue and black pens are boring, I heard Doherz murmur 'good' and he walked off.

The bell rang indicating the end of class giving me 5 minutes to get to Drama, I got my jacket on before anyone could look my direction and made my way to the door when Doherz called my name and asked me to wait a moment.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Doherty?" I asked worried I had done something wrong.

"Oh no everything is fine, I just wanted to tell you that I am very proud of you, you are getting some of the highest grades in this class so far and you haven't been here long and you have been ill yet you are keeping up wonderfully and doing a wonderful job." He smiled.

"Oh, thanks sir, yeah I just really love it so it's easy to understand and I did some of it back at my last school." I smiled back at him.

"There is one thing though I would like to talk about." He said suddenly more serious.

"Ugh sure." I stammered confused.

"It's regarding all the scrapes and gashes along your arms, I just want to see if you were doing okay, outside of academics. There are appropriate people that you can talk to in the school if you would like." He looking down at me because he was standing in front of his desk speaking with me.

"Oh! No, no, no I'm fine, I was in La Push last night and it got dark on my way to my car, and I tripped on a tree root in the forest by First beach and got the grazes." I gushed, I didn't need another psychologist trying to figure me out.

"Oh that's good, I was quite worried and didn't want to neglect my favourite student." He smiled playfully.

"That's fine sir."I said kindly.

"Would you do me a favour though, and see Mr. White, he's the school well-being teacher, because I am also part of the well being team and have seen your files and it will give me peace-of-mind to know even if you don't speak to me you at least see him." He asked genuinely concerned.

"If it gives you peace of mind I will see him for you." I said exasperated but smiling at him to know I was joking around.

"Thank-you, I will go see him and he will pull you out of whichever class he is free for." He said ushering me out the door.

"Okay, bye sir." I said walking off to the Performing Arts Centre.

The day went painlessly with the exception of when I had to take my jacket off, people asked about it and I simply explained I tripped in the forest. But I heard a few small rumours about the grazes I had, but seriously if I was into self harm why would I go and do it on my shoulders and upper arms? I didn't pay enough attention to them because I was bigger than that, and I was still turning heads when I walked along the corridor, getting longing looks and daggers at the same time.

I was on my way to lunch when an arm snaked around my waist, it wasn't hard and cold and when I turned to see who it was I surprised to see Lauren Malroy who was considered 'Queen Bee' of the place, we had never spoken one word to each other before, and just this morning her little posy were the girls staring death at me.

"Ugh, can I help you?" I asked seriously confused.

"Oh honey, I just wanted to properly introduce myself; I'm Lauren Malroy, but you can call my Lorry." She said sickly sweet, giggling through all of it.

"Okay then, nice to meet you, I'm Lilly, you probably already know that and yeah." I said trying to untangle myself from her but her little robot friends were all around us now.

"Lilly is _such_ a nice name! So, I was thinking, you should totally have lunch with us today." She said slowly pulling me towards to the cafeteria, I had never really been in there and I didn't want to start now.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." I said trying to say go away politely.

"We insist, don't we ladies." She said looking around to her friends who were all nodding their heads vigorously.

"Well...if you insist then." I said reluctantly and let them lead me in; I was in the centre with Lauren next to me and all her friends around us. As we entered I had never seen a room go silent so quickly. Everyone's heads snapped up to look at us and all conversations ceased, I tried to lower my head but Lauren had a tight grip on me that was beginning to hurt my grazes substantially.

We headed towards a round table right in the middle, everyone sat down in their allocated seats by the way they moved to a certain seat, Lauren and I just stood there and moved towards the one empty chair.

"Jessica go sit with that Angela girl you are friends with today, she seems quite lonely over there." Lauren said sternly, Jessica; a girl who Angela had mentioned on one of her visits to my place as one of her friends, I guess she wasn't much of a friend if she ran after Lauren all day. Jessica looked up at us and simply grabbed her lunch and made her way to Angela's table, Angela looked happy to have her go sit with, she really was such a caring person.

Lauren pulled me down to my seat shocking me a bit and when she saw she had my attention she began to talk at super speed; I don't think I caught much of what she was saying but she was talking about how amazing she was and how I should be so happy she asked me to join her.

"So, how come you moved here?" She asked a question to me for the first time in 5 minutes after telling me all about herself in one long breath.

"Oh I move around a lot depending on when my father decides to move." I lied easily, I didn't really lie; I simply left out the part about how I don't actually live with my father.

"Oh that's so interesting, so you've been here a while, how come we have never spoken until now?" She said like she actually cared that we hadn't spoken before.

" I don't know I just got caught up trying to keep on top of my work." I said simply, leaving out that Alice and Rosalie had said to keep away from her.

"Right, busy with your work..."She left it hanging while she contemplated something. "But I noticed you are friends with the Cullen's and Hale's." She was suddenly looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, sort of, Edward is my partner for our project in Advance Art, and I live near them so they are very nice to me." I spoke of them politely enough, I thought at least, but that seemed to anger Lauren.

"Well they aren't your friends, they're mine! Edward and I are meant to be together, we are soul mates, but Edward doesn't want the whole world to know that. And I want you to stay away from them you hear me! I have power in this school and things could happen to you if I decided, so if I was you I would leave now and stay away from them you hear me." She said menacingly, I was shocked, I didn't expect to hear that of all things. I was so shocked I simply got up and went to walked away when she pulled on the collar of my jacket pulling it off me to show my grazes and cuts.

Once again I was able to silence the cafeteria, all heads were looking in my direction, I turned heads again, but this time for the wrong reasons. I spun around and I saw her looking at me smugly.

"I saw these in class, if you're going to hurt yourself like this at least let everyone see it! Maybe someone can help you because SELF HARM is a seriously issue." She said evilly, yelling the words 'self harm', I lunged for my jacket and went to run away, but while doing so, all her little robots stood up and a chair obstructed my path, causing me to trip into someone with a tray of food.

So there I stand covered in food and exposing my arms. I ran from the room, I knew it was smart of me not to go in there. I ran into the corridors, running blindly looking for somewhere to hide, I hadn't got far when I heard the cafeteria doors slam open.

I turned to see Alice and Rose walking out looking rather victorious followed by Lauren yelling; "THIS WAS MY NEW DOLCE TOP!"  
Alice turned to Rosalie and said simply; "It was an imitation anyway." Rosalie started to laugh happily, I realised I was still standing there looking completely ridiculous, they both looked in my direction and had completely different expressions on their faces, something like sympathy, so I turned and ran into the closest bathroom that was luckily right next to me and locked myself in a cubicle. I didn't need people to feel bad for me.

I leaned against the door and slid down and sat down, I put the jacket over my legs and shoulder backwards as if it could hide me. I put my head in my hands and let tears fall at their own rate. My day had started so great, I was confident and happy and because I chose to go with Lauren I ended up looking like someone who hurts themselves because I was depressed.

"Lolly, are you okay?" Alice asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm f-fine." I stumbled, my voice cracking at the wrong point.

"Lolly, please come out, it's okay really." Rosalie was trying to persuade me out.

"No, please go away." I whispered though they would be able to hear me.

"No way are we leaving you here." Alice firmly, I could imagine her standing there with her hands on her hips. Then out of nowhere there were two porcelain bodies standing in front of me in the tiny cubicle.

"Lolly, please talk to us." Rosalie lowered herself to the floor opposite me and Alice followed her. Considering we were in a toilet cubicle it was surprising that we weren't cramped in.

"I guess you heard what happened in there." I said looking up over my knees at them.

"Yeah and we showed Lauren, gave her a taste of her own medicine." Rosalie said smiling.

"She told me to stay away from you guys." I told them looking back down into my lap.

"Don't listen to her, she's a stupid fucking cow who thinks she's some rich beauty, but she's just a cheap imitation of me and tries to look like Rosalie, really." Alice said hotly and I stared at her amazed, she isn't one to swear much.

"But now, everyone thinks I hurt myself and I'm all depressed and stuff." I said trying to get them to understand the predicament I was in.

"Don't worry, we straightened everything out when we, ugh, spoke to Lauren." Rosalie said.

"Are you sure?" I asked self-consciously, I seriously hated all the crap I was going through here, maybe I should move again.

"Yes, we are posit- ARGHH!" Alice yelled making me and Rosalie jump a little.

"Alice what's wrong?" Rosalie asked cautiously, but Alice was staring at the door I was leaning on, and then Rosalie began staring as well.

"Edward, we are perfectly capable to taking care of this situation, and if you remember correctly, she doesn't want to talk to you right now." Rosalie said angrily, I stiffened instantly and my heart began to beat a little faster, I looked at them worriedly and they stared back at me with looks of sympathy, because I knew they weren't going to be able to stop Edward if he wanted something, everything had to go his way.

"Yes, I know you are perfectly capable but because it is lunch and no one is around I thought it would be my opportunity to apologise." He said, I looked at them both shaking my head mouthing no, but they both just shrugged their shoulders and jumped up and disappeared. I sat there in shock, they had just left me to face Edward and I looked like a complete wreck. I decided if I sat there he would just leave, so I stayed there and waited for him to speak or leave, and I was feverently hoping for the latter.

"Lolly, are you going to come out?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"No." Was all I said, I had gotten over crying because of my embarrassment, I'd had worse and it was time to repress, just like everything else. Though things that happened since coming here have gone away so easily.

"Would you please come out so I can talk to you?" He asked desperately while I got some toilet paper to clean off what food I could off my top though it was hopeless because it was already dried onto my top.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, please leave me alone; I don't have the brain capacity to speak with you right now." I said drearily, as I previously stated this morning; too many things have happened to me since arriving, and well, since I was young really.

"Just come out at least." He said nudging the door a little. He was being forceful, and trying to use his persuasive charm on me, it would be working if I was looking at him I would have melted like jelly.

"I'm serious, I'm still not talking to you." I said just as forcefully.

"Why not though?" He persisted, then the word vomit began.

"Why not? Why not; well let's see, since moving here, I tried to kill myself, not that that small detail was looked upon considering I also found out there is supernatural life, Alec is back in my life, this is the 12th school I have been to in the past four years because I do things to get me expelled just to piss my father off, this is the first school I have wanted to stay at in so long, and every time I take a step forward to 'getting better' I always take like 3 back. That is why I'm not in the mood to listen to you dictate what I should do." I said in one breath, expressing everything that was currently going on in my mind was making me feel better, but at the same time severely raw and vulnerable, I felt the tears prick when I began the word vomit, so my breath was all shaky and I hiccupped a little.

"Oh, Lolly it's okay, just come out, the lunch bell will go soon and then there will be kids everywhere." He seriously was freaking persistent.  
I stood up and put my jacket on, from all the emotions running through me, my body was shaking, I zipped it up so my green top which was covered in food stains was hidden and un-tucked my hair from the collar.

I took out the bottle of anxiety meds that I hadn't I hadn't used since moving her; I really was losing it, all these emotions and mood swings were probably because I had gone cold turkey from taking my medication, which there is a lot of, and it had to be changed when I was in hospital, but instead of making me take it they just shoved it into my drip. I capped the lid and nudged a couple of the ills out, I looked at them for a moment, was there side effects from not taking them to stopping abruptly and then going back on them at top strength?

The side effects couldn't be too bad, and if anything did go wrong Carlisle did live across the street from me. I popped the pills in my mouth and dry swallowed them, it wasn't so bad I was used to it, having to take them during classes but not wanting people to see what I was doing made me learn to just down them discreetly. I leant against the door with my forehead, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Can't you just apologise through the door, look it's easy; I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to snap at you yesterday, I understand you are just concerned for my health. Now your turn." I sounded so weird; the medication was starting to kick in, so I would be able to finish my day in a state of Zen.

"Humph, fine I'm sorry also, I didn't mean to be so abrupt with you, it was none of my business and I'm sorry for intruding." He sounded really sincere, but my Medicated induced state of mind had other ideas, and that included a pretty little blonde. I checked my phone and saw we still had five minutes before the end of lunch, just enough time to put my plan in action.

I unlocked the door and I was Edward's relief that I had come out, but then he looked slightly concerned, probably because he could see that my eyes were slightly glazed, because it had been a while since I'd taken anything so this first session would be heavier than most. I moved towards the mirror and cleaned up my face, only a small amount of black had run down my face, so I wiped that up and I looked half decent.

"Lolly are you going to even talk to me?" Edward asked from behind me, but I just turned and smiled at him before I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall way. Edward was right behind me the whole way, asking what I was doing, but I was on a mission and I had to stay focussed.

I walked in and didn't even notice the silence that the room had fallen into because I could see still at that centre table was Lauren and her friends, Lauren had a thin cardigan over her top so I wasn't able to see what damage Rosalie and Alice had done. I made a B-line straight for them and when they realised I was approaching they all stood up.

I was standing directly in front of Lauren, who hadn't bothered standing up. She turned slowly and stood up; one hip popped and was looking around at anything except my gaze.

"It is polite to look at someone in the eyes when being addressed you know." I said sounding really snooty.

"Ugh, what do you want, need some advice about where to seek help emo child?" She said sneering at me.

"No, I just wanted to say that you a poor excuse for a person, the people who envy you are just as stupid, you have no depth and I pity you; because all you care about is how you look and who's arm you are hanging off and with a mind frame like that, your highest ambition in life will be to not get some kind of STD from the next guy who pays for your services." I said still buzzing from the meds and adrenaline pumping through me.

"Excuse me, you piece of sh-"She began before I cut her off.

"It's rude to swear, and one other thing." I said casually, she looked at me pissed but expectedly for what I was going to say next, but instead I snapped my arm back and punch her square in the face. I heard a wonderful cracking noise as she fell back onto the table as her little minions crowded around her while she wailed.

What can I say being on my own, it's good to know some self defence moves, even if I just used them for violence they helped prove I was not someone to be reckoned with. And I didn't hurt my knuckles too bad because of my awesome technique if I do say so myself. They were a little bloody but nothing to winge over, I simply rubbed them on my jeans, as there wasn't too much blood.

I simply shrugged and walked off out the door; Edward was standing at the door mouth agape looking completely dumfounded. I could hear Lauren wailing as I left the cafeteria about how she needs an ambulance and a lawyer and I just laughed still on my high.

The caution bell had gone off and everyone was making their way to their lockers before class.

With all the bullshit going on in my life, supernatural or otherwise, I was not going to let some stupid girls with half the brain capacity as a sloth try and push me around.

I walked down to my locker, I had Studio Art or 'AA' next; I loved having the same classes everyday in the same order, I always knew where I needed to be.

I grabbed my personal sketch book and my class work book and started walking down the corridor and I could sense Edward behind me, I didn't look to keep the nonchalance going. He walked ahead of me then moved to stand in front of me and turned so I was looking at his chest, I stopped and sighed he was probably going to drill me about taking my meds to give me that kind of confidence or something.

Reluctantly I sighed and looked up at him.

"Yes Edward?" I asked smiling a little, I still felt glazed over and I was happy.

"What you did back there was incredible, though I know exactly what gave you that confidence, which I do not encourage in the slightest, but I was very proud of you for what you did." He said looking slightly in awe leaning down to make his face level with mine.

"Yes, I figured you would have worked it out, and thank you. I figured there so much going on here and at ho...well with everything going on I didn't need a bunch of plastics wasting my time." I had almost slipped up, but recovered quite successfully, though he gave me a sceptical look.

"Uhuh, so you ready for AA?" He said gesturing towards the door.

"Guess so." I shrugged.

We sat and pulled out all of our sketches, we had about 10 each and looked at if we needed any new ones, I thought we were still missing a central piece to them so we organised another drawing expedition. A lady walked in and spoke with our teacher and she gestured for me to follow her outside.

"Lilly Rose?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me." I said warily.

"My name is Ms. Egan and I'm your year level coordinator." She said politely.

"Oh yeah you are going to be replacing Ms. Barnes for the drama class." I said remembering Ms. Barnes giving us the new she would be going on maternity leave soon.

"Yes well, I'm here in regard to you hitting Lauren Mallory in the face." She gave me a knowing look.

"Yes, I won't deny I didn't do it, but I will tell you it was provoked." I defended myself, I knew I needed to keep a professional front so I could level with her, whining and getting mad just made them give you harsher punishments.

"Yes, I did get to hear what had gone down, and spoke with Mr. Doherty who is also the deputy year level coordinator. He believes that you wouldn't do something unless provoked as well, and from you previous files it seems that you have a pattern when it comes to injuring other students, but all of the incident reports said you were provoked by the well being teachers, but you still got expelled from the school which is absurd. But I am simply here to tell you, that you have a warning and to keep up your grades and nothing will go on your file." She said looking stern but concerned as well. She must be a singer, because she said all of that in one breath. Probably big lungs.

"Okay, thank you Miss, I will keep on my grades and avoid confrontations as much as I can." I said gratefully.

"That's fine, now get back to class." She smiled at walked off, I hadn't noticed before but as she walked away I saw she had long curly blonde her that reached past her thigh, it swayed as she walked down the corridor.

I walked back into class and moved towards Edward; he was hunched over looking intently over something. I moved over to see what he was looking at and noticed it wasn't our work, but my sketch book. He was tracing his fingers over a picture of me and my mum, we were both smiling and our eyes wrinkled a little we were smiling so wide. I look about six, I knew the picture well, so much that I nearly recreated it into this sketch without looking at it except for a couple tricky spots which I wanted to get done accurately.

"Care to tell me why you are snooping?" I asked grabbing my book. He must have been concentrating hard because he was actually surprised that I had walked up behind him.

"Oh, ugh, sorry, it's just I got bored and I couldn't help myself, I had already gone through your class book and I let my curiosity take over, I apologise again." He said sincerely.

"Whatever." When being in such a state as I was, you tend to not care as the day comes to end.

"Really, I'm sorry." He said turning in his seat.

"It's fine Edward," I sighed, I didn't want to upset him, "I'm just coming down from my up."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Class ended and we made our way over to the gym, I went and got changed into my usual PE clothing and waited for class to start. We were doing badminton today, which was good, because it meant less chance of being bumped onto my grazes. We all grabbed a racket and I was walking along with Angela when a man walked over to us.

"Lilly Rose?" He asked.

"Yeah, in the flesh." I said gesturing towards myself, the sarcastic side was coming out.

"I'm Mr. White, Mr. Doherty caught up with me, and told me you would be expecting me at some point today." He said nicely.

"Oh yeah, so I'm coming with you now instead of doing gym?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah it would be advised for you to get back into your clothes because it will be our first meeting it might take a while." He smiled.

"Cool, bye Angela." I waved and got changed, I made my way out of the changing room and went to the door where he was waiting.

"I've read your file, and I have a lot of questions for you Lilly." He aid nicely but it was also showed something else.

Then I realised what I was about to do, I was about to spend an hour with another shrink who is going to psychoanalyse me. Great, let's just hope my bravado held out that long.

Because I was not in the mood.

**AN: o0o0o0o0o0o0o, cranky Lolly, fiesty Lolly, I really love fiesty Lolly she makes me smile :P Okay I soooo don't have anything to say, it's like 1.26am and I have to be up at 9, woohoo .... Goodnight, goodmorning and goodafternoon to whoever you are where ever you are :D**

**x  
Chickenn.**


End file.
